A New Start
by SlushyRain
Summary: BajanCanadianxOC. Lynette has moved to a new city, hoping to find people she can call friends. But, will she even fit in?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first story, and I would really appreciate all tips and feedback! c: This will probably be just a single POV story until I get used to writing in multiples. This is a BajanCanadianxOC story, by the way. Leave a review! Enjoy.

* * *

I sat in front of my mirror and rehearsed my introduction to myself. "My name is Lynette, but you can just call me Lyn. I'm from New York and I really like it up here in Montreal!" I said to myself, sounding confident. I laughed and my shoulders drooped. Who was I kidding? I'm only confident when I'm behind a computer, not when people are looking at me. Lynette Rogers, an eighteen year old who still has public speaking problems.. Oh, my goodness.

~~ Next Morning ~~

"Lyn! Get up! You'll be late for your first day at a new school!" My mom screamed from downstairs. I sighed and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I glanced over at my clock and my eyes widened. "Mom, really?! You couldn't have woken me up sooner? I only have 20 minutes to get ready!" I yelled back, rushing to my bathroom. I hurredly ran a brush through my long black hair, and threw on some blue jeans, and a cute sweater. I looked in my mirror and was actually pleased with how I looked. "Not too bad," I muttered. "Hopefully, this good luck thing can continue..". I walked down the stairs and scooped up my backpack, slinging it across my shoulder.

"Oh, honey, you look great! Let me finish up breakfast for your father and Lance and we'll be on our way! How do you feel? Nervous?" She asked, returning to her pan of eggs. I rubbed my face, the reality setting in that I was about to go to a new school where I knew literally no one. In New York, I had zero friends. Maybe a few people I said hi to, and talked to in class a little, but no one I could share stuff with. I mean, who wants to be friends with a minecraft-obsessed geek who is shy? When everyone found out I played minecraft and watched videos of people playing online, I was done. Like an arrow to the heart.

"Mom, where is my backpack? I can't find it in my room!" My little brother asked, busting into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes because he was only ten, and his room was an absolute wreck. It was covered with toys and whatever a ten year old boy likes. My mom sighed and went to help him find it, calling over her shoulder to go ahead to get in the car. Here we go...

I rushed into the front office, hoping they'd let me off the hook for being late. Vince hid his backpack to try and get out of school, making me late. On my first day. I walked up the lady behind the desk and she looked up. "Late on the first day, tsk tsk. Go check in over there, sweetie." She said, looking back at her computer screen. I glanced over to the desk she implied, and sighed. "I'm sorry," I said, blushing a little. "I'm a new student... My name is Lynette Rogers." She looked up, surprised. "Oh goodness! I am so sorry, hun. We rarely ever get a new student. Let me find a map for you and your schedule." She blurted, and walked over to a filing cabinet. She returned and held up a small folder. "Here you go! Enjoy your first day here!" She said, smiling. I thanked her and went to find my first class.

I stood in front of the door trying to calm down. My heart was beating so fast, and I was crazy nervous. Maybe... No. I will find a friend here. "Here goes nothing." I muttered, and opened the door.

* * *

Sorry! I figured a cliffhanger would be good. Thanks a ton for reading, and please leave a review with tips! Thank you c:


	2. Chapter 2

I just realized how short that chapter was :c I'm so sorry. I can't really tell 'cause while I'm writing it, it looks way longer. I'll do my best to make it longer, but no gurantees. But, new chapter!

* * *

I opened the door, and my heart dropped. It was packed with students. The teacher turned around, and gave me a surly look. "Can I help you, miss?" He asked, walking over to me. I blushed and looked up, my mouth opening to reply. My eyes roamed across the room and everyone was staring at me. A few were even snickering and whispering to their friends. "Uhm, yes sir. I'm a new student.. I was a bit late today. My name is Lynette Rogers." I muttered, my gaze finding the while tiled floor. I shuffled my feet, feeling majorly awkward. I mean, who wouldn't? Everyone is staring at me and I know people are whispering about me. I'm the new kid, the one the pick on.

"Ah, okay. Welcome to class then," He scanned the sea of students for an empty seat. "Your seat will be right over there by the boy with brown hair and his group of friends. Sorry about that.. It's the only seat." He sighed, actually looking a bit sorry for me. I found the spot he pointed to where a bunch of boys were laughing and being loud. I sighed, and began walking across the room keeping my head down and away from everyone's stares. I didn't even get to give that stupid introduction I worked on.

I got to my seat and sat down quietly, trying not to attract the group's attention. But of course, that mission failed. As soon as I sat, it got quiet. I glaned up to find them all staring at me. I tensed up and blushed looking back down quickly. They started talking again, and I could hear snippets of their conversation. "No way guys. There's a new girl!" One said, laughing. "I bet she's hot and that she got that booty!" Another replied, laughing even harder. I'm sure my face is as red as a tomato. I hunched my shoulders and began to look through my backpack, trying to ignore their jeers and laughter. "Guys..." The guy beside me sighed. He turned towards me and tapped me on the arm. "Sorry about them. They're a wild bunch." He laughed nervously.

I looked up into a pair of soft brown eyes and glanced back at the group behind me. "They're find." I muttered, looking down again. God, I have a chance right here to make a friend and I'm blowing it. Stop looking down, Lyn! Don't be an idiot. "Seems like they're like this a lot from how the teacher reacted." I said, looking at his forhead since I was too nervous to look him in the eye again. He had some wild hair. It stuck up everywhere, but it seemed to fit him.

He laughed and nodded. "My name is Mitch. Its been a while since we've had any kind of new student here." He said, holding out his hand. I looked at his hand and shook it, hoping that mine wasn't sweaty. I looked at his face again, actually seeing him fully as i moved my hair back. My eyes widened, and my heart beat increased. "Lynette. My name is Lynette. I go by Lyn." I muttered, trying to calm down.

I knew I sounded like an idiot, but I just realized who this guy was. It was him! He was a minecraft youtuber! I did a dance on the inside, reveling in the fact that I had just met the BajanCanadian, who I was a huge fan of. No, no, not like that! I mean I thought he was kinda cute, but I didn't obsess over him. Him and his friends were hilarious and I loved their videos. Wait a second. Friends? I glanced behind me at the other boys. Oh. My. God. It was them! The famous Team Crafted. Jerome and Adam sat directly behind me with Jason in the back. Ty, Ian, and Quintin lived in the U.S. though so it wasn't the full team.

Mitch looked me a little funny, but shrugged and smiled. "Nice to meet you Lyn. Welcome to snow country!" He laughed, and turned to Jerome who bombarded with questions about me. This is awesome. If I could make friends with them, It would be awesome. Everything would be awesome. I just didn't want them to think I was some crazy fan-girl though. I guess I'd play stupid, and act like I don't recognize them? I sighed. This was gonna be a long year.

* * *

By the way I know that Jerome, Adam, and Jason do not live in Canada, but I wanted them to be in the story for something later on. Not sure what yet though! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

When I got home, I was exhausted. I somehow had all four classes with all four of those guys. It was crazy. I talked to Mitch a little more, but I never talked to the other three. Maybe tomorrow. I dropped into my chair and pulled up youtube and minecraft. My fingers flew across the keyboard, logging me into my account ShyNettie. Nettie is my parent's nickname for me, by the way. I film minecraft videos and I have been for about a year now. I'm sorta popular with almost ten thousand subscribers. I'm nowhere near the amount Adam has though!

I closed my door, and set up everything and started to record a new video. "Hey my nettles! Nettie here with a new Hunger Gaaaaaames! We are on a new map, though. This is gonna be bloody!" I laughed, relaxing into my seat. I scanned the names of everyone else in the lobby and stopped dead in my tracks. Mitch and Jerome were in this session! Oh lord, what is this? Pair Lyn with Mitch day? Geez. "Oh lawd, you guys. I'm gonna get destroyed. The pope and duke of the power moves are in here playing too!" I laughed, zooming in on their figures. The game started and I turned and headed straight into the jungle, knowing if I went for middle I probably wouldn't get anything anyways. "Run, run, run! Gotta get myself a weapon and some fo- Wah!" I screamed getting knocked forward by someone. "Oh goodness, that scared me so bad. Let us sneak a peek and see who is following me... Oh, it's just someone random. Jukes! Jukes for days!" I sang, dodging around trees and sprinting towards a lake. I found a stone sword and some food, and turned to meet the person who followed me. "Ohh, I am lucky, lucky today! First a match with the two famous youtubers, and now a chest with a sword and food! Lets gooooo!" I said, jumping towards my attacker.

I somehow ended up getting to the deathmatch, ironically. With Mitch and Jerome. Great. "Oh guys. I am so screwed. All I have is some scraggy armor, and an iron sword. They have full iron armor and they ha- Oh my god. They have Betty. I'm done for." I cried, running away from them. I typed GG into the chat as i screamed it, running around. "No pleaseeee! I fan, I fan!" I laughed as they hit me. "Okay guys.. Ready.. Set.. Go!" I said, turning around and surprising Jerome who was right behind me. I got a few good hits in, and Mitch finished him on accident with an arrow meant for me. "I can just imagine their skype guys," I laughed, close to tears. "'Biggums! You killed me!' 'Sorry! It's your fault! You got in my way, you bacca!'" I mimicked. Mitch ended up bowing me down, and winning though. "Alrighty guys, thanks for watching! I can't even believe I beat the pope of power moves! Haha, drop a like and a comment and I'll see you guys later." I said and finished up my recording. I stretched, replaying the match in my head.

I seriously can't even believe I got into a match with them. That is so weird.. I move here and boom! They're in my classes and for the first time ever I get into a match with them! My luck is freaking crazy. I edited my video, and began to upload it. I caught up on Mitch's videos and everyone else's too. I yawned and stood, rubbing my eyes. I got a quick shower and flopped onto my bed, my eyes closing.

* * *

I'm so sorry these are so short! It's 2:30 in the morning right now so I'm kind of pooped. I'll do my best to upload at least one chapter a day, maybe even more than one a day. I really hope you guys are enjoying this though. c:


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I can't even believe how many views I've gotten- it's crazy! I never thought I'd get so many. It'd really not that much, but it's a ton to me. And I'll start replying to reviews at the end of each chapter or so, too! Here's chapter four c:

* * *

The next day was basically the same for me. Everyone stared at me and I absolutely hated it. Why stare? I'm not cute, I swear. I sighed and slid into my seat, looking around quickly. Huh. None of the guys are here yet. That's a bit weird, but oh well. I shrugged and opened up my notebook and began doodling a new skin for myself on minecraft.

I was mumbling to myself about the colors when someone tapped my shoulder. "Wah!" I gasped, jumping around to see who was behind me. Jerome? Why is he tapping my shoulder? "Uh, hi?" I asked, covering up my sketch. He smiled and waved. "Hi! Names Jerome. What's yours?" I smiled nervously as I spotted Adam and Jason behind him, listening in. "It's Lynette, but uhm, just call me Lyn." I mumbled, blushing. All three of them stared at me, open mouthed. I ducked my head and turned back around in my seat.

I sat still trying to calm down, but I couldn't. Why did they all stare at me like that? Now I'm so nervous, oh my gosh. I let my head drop onto the desk, and the chatter behind me stopped. Oh god, now they have their attention on me again. I huffed and sat up, rubbing my forehead. The chair beside me was pulled back and Mitch sat down, talking with Adam and Jason about minecraft. Oh, I shouldn't but I'm going to.. I listened to their conversation.

"It was so not fair! Ugh!" Mitch cried, pounding his fists on the table. "She made me kill biggums on accident! Then she almost got me, the duke!" Whoa, whoa, what? They cannot be talking about yesterday. No way. "Mitch is right! She had those crazy jukes and then he shot me on accident. So not cool." Jerome said, patting Mitch on the shoulder. I smiled, and continued to work on my sketch. I can't even believe they were talking about me! I laughed silently, then cought myself. Why should I care? They don't know it was me, or that I know who they are. I don't even like them.

"Hey, Lyn. What you got there?" Mitch asked, leaning closer to me. I stiffened and covered it with my hand. "It's just a drawing.." I mumbled, leaning away. "Can I see? Please?" He asked, looking at me. I looked up, right into his eyes. I could feel the heat creeping up my neck, and my palms began to clam up. I shouldn't show him! I can't 'cause then he will know I play minecraft. He'll know. But I can't just say no, thats rude and I need to make friends. I steeled myself and moved my hand.

"Whoa, you play minecraft? That is so cool!" He cried, picking up my notebook to get a closer look. He turned around to Jerome and Adam and showed them. "Guys, look at this! Lyn plays minecraft, too. Look at the cool skin, she drew this. Can you believe that?" They debated between themselves while I screamed at myself in silence. Why did I show them? Ugh. I turned around to join their conversation.

Adam stared at me intently. "So, if you play what's your name? You know who we are, right?" He asked, indicating the four of them. I sighed and nodded. "I know who all of you are. I just didn't want you guys to think I was some weird fan-girl. I don't even have a crush on any of you." I blurted, the covered my mouth. Oh my freaking god, did I seriously just say that? Now I sound even weirder. "I-I didn't mean it like that..." I stuttered, blushing. They all laughed hysterically. What? I stared at them trying to understand why they were laughing.

"God, you're great." Jason laughed. "I think we can see you aren't a crazy fan. So what's your name on minecraft?" He asked, while the other three tried to calm down. "It's ShyNettie..." I replied, casting my eyes downward. The laughing stopped, and I looked up to see them all staring at me. Oh lord.

* * *

Uh oh~ xD What'll happen?!

ZZefyre: Thank you so much! And who doesn't like them? c;


	5. Chapter 5

Alright guys, I'm gonna add Mitch's point of view cause I kinda have to. I hope it turns out okay. A little fluff with be starting this chapter, maybe. Enjoy!

* * *

"You're ShyNettie? No way, you gotta be joking." Mitch gaped. I nodded and smiled slightly. He's gonna hate me, he's gonna ha- "Holy shit, biggums! It was her!" Mitch screamed, grabbing me by the shoulders. Uh what? He doesn't hate me? My heart fluttered and I froze. Holy.. what? Why did my heart just flutter? There is no way, I don't have a crush on Mitch. That's just crazy!

**Mitch POV**

I watched as her face flipped through emotions like a book. Shy, happy, shocked, confused. What was she even thinking? She looks like an open book, but she isn't. "Hey Lyn, you wanna hag out at my place today? Maybe we could play together or something." I asked, hoping she would say yes. Wait, why would I want her to say yes? She nodded and slid me a peice of paper. "Uhm, just write down your address, and I'll be there around 3? If that's okay." She added, looking a little nervous. I scribbled down a map and slid it back towards her. "Thats cool. I guess I'll see you then." She nodded and stood, gathering her things. I watched her leave and just kind of stood there.

I feel like a fool for some reason. "Dude, biggums! Did you just score a date with her?!" Jerome asked, slinging an arm around my shoulder. "Uh, I guess. I'm just a little confused.. When I asked I got all hopeful and stuff. I don't know why." I replied, scratching my head. "Uh oh! MITCH HAS A CRUSH." Adam screamed, tackling us both from behind. Did I really like her? I've never really liked a girl. I hope I do this, what ever it is, right.

**Time skip**

I feel like such a girl.. There is a few minutes until Lyn is supposed to be here and I'm standing in front of my mirror making sure I look okay. I laughed and walked into the living room, scanning for any dirty clothes or dishes. I gotta be clean and not look like a jag! So no dirty underwear hanging from somewhere. The dorrbell chimed and I instantly got nervous. I took and deep breath and opened the door, and I froze. Holy. Crap. She looked beautiful. Her black hair fell around her shoulders perfectly, and her miniscule make-up made her blue eyes pop. My heart beat quickened and I moved aside to let her in. "Welcome to my lair." I said, sweeping out my arm.

**Lyn POV**

I stood outside his door, fiddling with my tank top. I hope I look okay and I didn't over dress or something. Oh god, what if I make a fool out of myself? My thoughts ran together and I started to get a small headache from how fast they were going through my mind. The door began to open and I froze with a small smile on my face. Mitch looked at me with his mouth opened just a bit and I quickly took him in. He wore some cargo shorts, and his signature hoody. Good, I didn't over dress. He looks really handsome though.. Oh hush. He opened the door and sweeped his arm out. "Welcome to my lair." He said and I walked inside, looking around. His apartment is huge holy crap! This living room is like double the size of my bedroom.

"So, uh, wanna watch a movie or something?" Mitch asked, closing the door. I nodded and moved to sit on his couch. Okay, Lyn, just be yourself... I relaxed back into the seat. "How about a horror? That's like a must have for a first date." I laughed, nervously. First date.. The words rang through my head. Oh boy, I guess this really is a date. He put in a movie and sat down beside me and our hands brushed across each other. I tensed, but keft my hand there. I mean, if this is a date, holding hands is okay right? My heart began to beat faster. Holy crap. I think I am actually getting a crush on Mitch..

I scooted a little closer to him, trying to be smooth with it. Smooth... Pft not happening, my body said as I got caught and ended up smacking into his shoulder. I blushed and sat back up as Mitch laughed. "Scared already?" He joked. "The movie has barely started!" I nudged his shoulder again, relaxing a little more. "Is that such a problem?" I asked, purposely brushing my hand accross his again. Oh god, what am I doing? I'm being flirty? Oh lord, this is so awkward for me.

As the movie went on, I somehow ended up pressed into Mitch's side and holding his hand. But not for the date, for dear life. "Nooooo! No! Don't go in there! You just saw a freaking ghost in there are you serious?!" I screeched, completely forgetting who I was with. I screamed and ducked my head as something popped up on the screen. He laughed softly, and held me close. I was sitting here screaming at a tv while on a first date. I am so messed up..

After the movie, we ended up playing a few rounds of hunger games on minecraft and a couple of other games. I stood and stretched, popping my back and sighing. Mitch came up beside me and did the same. "Good game. You know, I thought you were shy, but not anymore!" He laughed, bumping me with his him. I bumped him back and stuck my toungue out. "Sorry about that.. I'm the shy girl until I get comfortable." He laughed again, and walked me to the door. "Thanks for the date," He said, looking down at me. "We'll have to have another one soon." I nodded and smiled and suddenly I realized he was leaning towards me. I closed my eyes and I felt his lips brush mine quickly. Heat bloomed in my chest and I smiled, opening my eyes. "Bye, Mitch." I whispered, backing out the door blushing up a storm. I just had my first kiss. With Mitch. I screamed internally and fan-girled as I rode the elevator down, smiling like a maniac. I could really say without a doubt now, I had a major crush on him. I like Mitch.

* * *

Ohhh, look at that fluff! xD I am so happy! I've almost gotten 90 views, and someone has favorited the story and I have four followers! What? Thank you so much! Yay!

IceAurora: Thank you! And Lyn admitted it that it was she to try and overcome her shyness. Sorry if that was poorly planned D:


	6. Chapter 6

Woo! I hit 1,000 words on the previous chapter! I'm so proud. I also have 100 views! Thank you guys so much c': You've made me a very happy bacca xD

* * *

**Lyn POV**

I ran into Mitch the next morning outside of class. "Hey Mitch!" I called, smiling. I blushed a little remembering yesterday and to my surprise, he did too. "Morning L. Uh, if I can call you that?" I nodded and pulled him to the side. "That's fine," I whispered. "But I have a serious question.. are we like... uhm, dating now? I just wanted to clarify." I mumbled, rubbing my arm. He looked down at me, confusion written on his face. "Would you like to be?" He asked, a sly smile spreading across his face. I blushed and shuffled my feet. Jeez, leave it to Mitch to tease me about this. I nodded and I knew my face was the color of a tomato. "But, could we take it slow? I don't want Adam or them to think I'm weird..." I said. But Mitch and Jerome are best friends. That's not fair to make him keep it a secret. "I mean like you could tell Jerome 'cause I know he'd go nutty if he found out later on. Just tell him to keep it quiet, please?"

Mitch nodded and smiled, pulling me into a quick hug. "It's on lock down with biggums, I promise." He said as we walked into the class room. I nodded as I sat down, but Mitch continued to stand. "Hey biggums! I need to talk to you!" He called to Jerome, and walked out in to the hallway. I sat there with my head down while Adam and Jason watched the door. "Hey Lyn, you know what's up?" Jason asked me, leaning over my desk. I stiffened and shook my head. God, I feel so stupid. I'm dating Mitch, but I'm still nervous as crap around his friends. I gotta talk to them sometime and get over this nonsense.

**Mitch POV**

"Hey biggums! I need to talk to you!" I called over to Jerome and indicated the hallway. he followed me outside and looked at me with a confused expression. "What's up biggums?" He asked, confused. "I got something to spill. But! You cannot tell Jason or Adam. Deal?" I replied, my face serious. He nodded and I continued. "Uh, well, me and Lyn are dating now." I mumbled, losing every bit of confidence I had. "WHAT." He screamed, grabbing my shoulders. "Biggums! Are you serious?! You aren't joking?!" Jerome shook my shoulders. "Jerome! Be quiet, Adam and Jason aren't allowed to know! We decided to only tell you since you're my best buddy and Lyn is still sort of nervous around you guys since she doesn't know any of you well." I whispered, covering Jerome's mouth with my hand.

"Congrats though, my man. Mitchy got a girl!" He laughed, giving me a hug. I laughed with him and we walked back in to the class room and back over to our seats. Adam basically tackled me when I sat down asking tons of questions. "What did you guys talk about? Why did Jerome scream? I wanna know!" He whined, putting all of his weight on me. "Adam, chill!" Jerome laughed, pulling him off me. "He was just telling me how, uhm, his brother wet the bed! Yeah, how his brother wet the bed. I yelled cause his brother is like twelve. Like seriously?" He said nervously. "Oh. Okay! Thats weird though." Adam pondered. I gave Jerome serious death glare. Of all the excuses in the freakin book, he chooses that one? Wow.

* * *

Sorry most of these are so short by the way :( When I'm writing them, they look super long but when I put them in here they're tiny D:

IceAurora: For a little longer it'll be a little awkward around them, but mainly like Jason and Adam since Jerome knows they're dating now. I'll make it to where the five of them are good friends soon though xD And I was kind of imagining them watching The Conjuring since that movie was the scariest I could think of xD

ConEmber: I didn't know that, but thank you! And right now, I'm still in my 24-hour no spam period so I can't see your message. Please don't think I'm ignoring you!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Thanks so much for all your support c': I'm so sorry for the length of these chapters, but it may end up being like taht for a while :( I'm crazy sick, and the only reason I can even write is cause I'm contagious and in lock down. . I apoligize if they end up like crazy short or something :( Here's chapter 7!

* * *

**Lyn POV: That weekend**

I was laying there trying to do my homework- freaking math is gonna kill me- when my phone rang. I rolled over and picked it up, looking at the caller I.D.. Mitch? Why is he calling me? I shrugged and answered the call. "Hey, what's up Mitch?" I said, sitting up on my bed. "Hey, L! I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come over, I guess? The guys are all here, and we planned on another movie and probably a little minecraft." He replied, sounding a little unsure. I toyed with the question in my head, tapping my feet on the ground. Do I wanna go? I mean, this is a great chance to get to know everyone a little better- and to make friends! "Yeah, I'll tag along. When do I need to be at your house?" I asked, standing up, and padding over to my bathroom. "Well, it's almost three now, so how about five? I'm sure that gives you enough time to primp yourself." He teased and I could hear his smile. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. How can you HEAR a smile? That's a stupid saying.

"Oh, I don't know," I drawled, acting like one of those prissy girls. "I just have so much to do! I may be fashionably late." Mitch laughed and I blushed. I made him laugh! Twenty points for me. We said our goodbyes and I threw my phone back onto my bed. I sighed as I looked into the mirror. This is a nightmare. I'm a nightmare, I corrected myself. I hadn't showered, or done anything to myself since I hadn't planned on going anywhere and just doing my homework. I quickly stripped and stepped into the shower. Gotta rush!

**Mitch POV: Time skip to 4:45**

I stood on the kitchen, standing over a hot stove cooking a small dinner for the five of us. I hope Lyn likes chicken and macaroni.. "MOM! Bring me a SOOOOODA!" Adam screamed from the living room. Mom was me, by the way. It was a joke since I cooked for everyone a lot. "Come get it your own damn self!" I called back, laughing. I heard an angry huff and footsteps coming towards me. Adam stood beside me, repeatedly huffing in protest. Oh god, I know what he's about to do. He's gonna do that screamy whiny thing he does. I reached over and grabbed a coke and oushed it into his hands. "Nooooo, here. No baby stuff." I said, eyeing him warily.

I set up five plates around my table and began to dish out the food on each when the doorbell rang. "Oh, I got it, Biggums!" Jerome called, sliding to the door in his socks. "Lyn! How are you?" I heard him say as they walked back into the room. I didn't hear her reply, but I heard him laugh at whatever she said. I smiled and began to hum. She's gotten used to Jerome a little, I guess all thats left is to get her on good terms with Jason and Adam.

"Alrighty, everyone! Time for dinner! Get your asses in here." I called out to everyone. Lyn was the first to come in, wonder written across her face. "Dinner? You made this? I can't even cook!" She laughed, choosing a seat. She chose the seat beside mine without even knowing. I nodded and laughed as everyone else came running in, basically drooling. As dinner went on Lyn became more comfortable with everyone as she and Jason fired insults at each other. By the time everyone was finished, she was laughing with everyone and completely comfortable. I smiled and brushed her hand as we sat down for the movie.

* * *

Okay, guys thats the end. I know it's short and I'm sorry, but I may so another chapter if I feel up to it later. I know Lyn got used to Adam and Jason fast, but I may have something planned for the next chapter or the one after that. I'm not sure.

Bella2949: Thank you so much! :) And I may later on, I'm not very sure. If I do it'll be JasonxAdam. (JASON I'M STARTLED.)

IceAurora: That's really ironic, cause I was actually thinking about that when I decided to let Jerome in on it xD Don't read my mind! And I know it's going fast.. No offense to any other writers, but most stories I've read are Meeting- "I love you"- Make out session- I hate you cause you cheated- Make up- Make out session- End. I really didn't wanna push them together so fast, but I get writer's block like Jerome power moves on Hunger Games (AKA ALOT.) And thank you! I do my best c':


	8. Chapter 8

OMG I'VE ALMOST GOT 200 VIEWS WUT. I'm about to cry you guys! That means a ton to considering this is my first ever story xD I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this! I kinda got in trouble for a snarky attitude with my dad, so I haven't left my room in a while. Who wouldn't be snarky when they're sick? -.-

* * *

**Lyn POV**

We ended up watching a comedy, thanks to Adam's insistence. We all settled on the couch with Adam and Jerome in the floor and me, Mitch, and Jason on the couch. I somehow ended up in the middle. Great. If I fell asleep or something, I would end up falling on one of their shoulders.. I tried to get comfortable, but not lean towards one or the other. This was gonna be a long movie...

**After the movie (Wahaha!)**

I looked over the edge of couch, watching as Jerome's chest rose and fell steadily. Is he seriously asleep? I snicked and nudged Mitch. I mouthed 'Watch this' at him and positioned my arms above Jerome's shoulders. "Boo!" I screamed, grabbing him. I sat back quickly as he sat up, ramrod straight. "Holy jesus, who was that?!" He cried, holding his chest. Me and Mitch looked at each other and shrugged as Adam and Jason laughed.

As Jerome demanded to know who woke him up, I stood and went to the bathroom. As I closed the door behind me, someone grabbed it. I jumped and spun around, ready to hit someone. I mean, I'm in the freaking BATHROOM. That's just weird- and rude. My eyes widened in surprise to see Mitch there, holding a finger to his lips. I cocked my head to the side, asking questions with my eyes. "You looked upset. I just wanted to check on you." He whispered, holding my fingertips. "I'm fine, I promise. Thanks for checking on me though." I smiled, staring into his eyes. He smiled back and kissed my forehead. "Alrighty, L. We'll be in the gaming room so meet us there." He said as he closed the door. I leaned against the sink, looking at myself in the mirror.

I looked like a tomato. Just 'cause he kissed my forehead. I am so freakin weird. I splashed my face and did my buisness and headed outside. I walked into the so-called gaming room and found the other four already running around a lobby, with an empty seat left for me. I quickly signed into my account and joined their skype call, saying my hellos. We played a few rounds of block hunt, turf wars, and a two v.s. two capture the wool. I leaned back in my chair, rubbing my eyes and yawning. I glanced down at the clock and I gasped. "Guys, it's like eleven. I gotta go!" I cried, closing everything. I quickly gathered my things and stood at the door. "Awh, okay Lyn. Be careful on your way home!" Adam, Jerome, and Jason called from the other room.

Mitch came around the corner with a jacket and I looked at him weird. Why does he have a jacket? "You don't think I'll let you go out alone? I'll walk you out." He said, opening the door. As we walked, he slipped his hand into mine and let our fingers intertwine. I blushed and hoped my hand wasn't sweaty. I mean, how embarrasing would THAT be? When we reached my car, he pulled me into a hug. "Be careful on your way home, okay?" He whispered into my hair. I nodded against his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. My thoughts were a jumbled mess by the time he let me go, and I thought my face would explode from how hot it was. He brushed a quick kiss against my lips, making my face even hotter. He opened my door and I slid inside, waving goodbye.

Little did we know, we had an audience watching the entire thing from the window.

* * *

OH CLIFFHANGER. I hope you enjoyed the tiny fluff at the end xD

IceAurora: Haha xDD I based Lynette off of me, actually. So when I first started to get comfortable with my friends, we insulted each other a lot as like a joke. I think I missed a word when I wrote that part. I meant to put "They fired insults at each other jokingly" or something. And I'm glad you look forward to each chapter! That makes me a happy bacca c':

ZZefyre: I'll do my best, I promise! xD I know! I start writing and I'm like "Dang, this is so freakin long! Gotta wrap it up!" then I upload it and I'm like "Whut." .! And thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! I got on today, not really expecting much and BAM! I have another 100 views! It's absolutely amazing. but, I apoligize for the lack of chapters today.. As I said before, I'm crazy sick and I've been stuck in bed. I'm still stuck in bed xD But I wanted to try and get a chapter out. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Mitch POV**

I stood there, smiling as I watched her drive away. It's so hard to believe that Lyn is now my girlfriend. I shook my head and began the walk back to my apartment, humming a tune to myself. As I opened my door, I looked up to see Adam and Jason staring and me and Jerome standing behind them with a sheepish smile. "Huy, biggums.." He mumbled, avoiding my eyes. What the hell was going on? Why are they staring at me?

"Mitch..." Jason said, still staring at me. "Come here." He walked into the other room with all of us following him. Like seriously? What the hell is going on? I shifted uneasily from foot to foot. "Guys..." I started, but jumped as Adam pointed to the window suddenly. "Look out the window, Mitch." He commanded. I walked over to the window slowly, completely baffled to what was going on. I looked out the window to see the parking lot where I was a few minutes before.

"It's a parking lot." I stated, shurgging my shoulders. Why would they show me a parking lot? Adam scoffed. "Yeah. The same parking lot you and Lyn were in." Jason replied, rolling his eyes. My heart plummeted and realization hit me like a bus. Were they seriously watching us? They saw everything- our hug and the kiss. Oh shit. I smiled slightly, trying to keep the mood light. "So... Hows the weater tonight?" I joked, wincing as Adam came closer to me.

"MITCH." He cried, grabbing my shoulders. I flinched and hunched my shoulders, expecting him to start yelling. "Why didn't you tell us?" He whined. I widened my eyes in surprise, relaxing. "You told him! That is seriously not fair." Jason whined, pointing to Jerome. "Hey! Don't point at me!" Jerome cried, crossing his shoulders. I sighed then laughed lightly, relieved that none of them were mad. I thought I was in major trouble and they were gonna chew me out.

"Alright, calm down you two," I said, indicating Jason and Jerome who were still arguing. "I told Jerome, since hes my mega best friend and I've know him since forever. Lyn wasn't used to you guys yet so she asked to keep it secret. Sorry." I explained patting Adam's shoulders. "Oh." Jason and Adam said, blushing. "Sorry, Mitch. I guess it really isn't a secret anymore since we were kinda spying on you guys. I'm happy for you though!" Jason beamed and tackle hugged me. "GROUP HUG!" Jerome cried and he and Adam jumped on me, sending us falling to the floor in a big heap.

There was a loud thump from below us and we all froze mid-laugh. I heard muffled shouting and I laughed realizing the people below us were upset at how much noise we had been making. We sat in a big heap for another moment, catching our breath from laughing so hard. "Why don't you guys just stay here? It's so late." I asked. They all shrugged and nodded, then sat back in their chairs. After another a few more rounds of random mini-games, we headed off to bed. I'm glad they all understood why I kept it a secret. I soon drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Lyn rolling around in my head.

* * *

Oh, snap. I bet you guys were like "Uh oh!" at the beginning or something xD. Thanks for reading everyone!

IceAurora: You're reading my mind again! xD I had already planned on this chapter in Mitch's POV 'cause it'd be silly if I didn't. And yeah, I imagine the scenes in my head as I write (kinda like photographic memory but my my imagination) and I seen them in like a lit up parking lot like you'd see at Wal-Mart or something.

HawkMC735: Of course not! There are no secrets between those four! xD


	10. Updates, everyone!

Hey everyone! I'm sorry to say that for the next few days because my boyfriend is coming to visit me for the New Years. (We live a bit apart so I don't see him often). Please have a safe and responsible New YearsDonald thank you all sooooo much! I almost have 400 views! I may do a Q&A for 500 views. Give me your opinion on that! Again, thanks so much guys! See you all later!


	11. Another update, sorry everyone!

Hey everyone! I know you guys are probably like, "Where's a new chapter bluhhh?!" Or something, but as a New Year celebration, I'm gonna give a gift to all my readers! Or a few xD

First, I'm gonna be doing a Q&A soon as a 500 view celebration (That is if anyone asks me questions xD About the story, future stories or myself.).

Second! AND THIS IS A BIG ONE AHDFJKBFJHVISUH. I'm gonna begin working on more than one chapter, as soon as I post this. I know some of my viewers will be asleep by the time I post and I apologize for that. But, I hope to do a small bulk upload of maybe three chapters? I am so freaking bored, I'm going crazy! Lezz go!


	12. Chapter 10

I'm back everyone! I hope you all had a great New Year celebration and have your resolutions. I know mine are a little generic; To get back into shape, and work harder in school. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Lyn POV**

The weeks soon flew by with Mitch and everyone. We're still taking it slow, so all we did was share a kiss- but nothing too steamy! Though, I think it's time to take it up a little, I don't know. I've had a blast with everyone and I'm crazy glad they're my friends. Today is the last day of school before we let out for our three weeks off for Christmas and stuff. I'm sitting in english right now, bored out of my mind.

I rolled my pencil through my fingers and glanced around the room where most student were still bent over their papers, scribbling furiously. I had finished my final a while ago. I sighed and continued to stare at the clock, which showed about three minutes until the bell rang and we were all free. Mitch was asleep beside me, and Jerome and Jason were still working on their tests. Adam was playing on his phone, hidden by his jacket and curly hair. He glanced up at me, flashing his phone at me showing the pocket version of minecraft. I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

Soon enough, the bell rang and chair scraped against the floor as students rushed to get out. Mitch woke up, startled, and was grumbling something about diamonds and lava. I laughed and ruffled his hair with my hand. Oh my gosh, his hair is so soft! It's like feathers. I continued to touch it absentmindedly until Mitch coughed. I jumped and pulled my hand back, my face heating up. He grinned at me and shook his head, putting the stray hairs back into place. The others had already ran out into the hallway and I could hear them hooting and yelling.

We all ended up back at Mitch's house again. It seemed like the guys usually crashed here for a few nights at a time, evident by the clothes strewn through out the living room and the blow up mattress on the floor. I stepped gingerly through the mess, trying not to stare at the underwear that was everywhere. Do they like throw it at each other or something? It's literally EVERYWHERE. I reached Mitch's bedroom and shrugged off my jacket and unwound my scarf, placing them on top of my backpack in the floor. I slipped off my shoes and padded back into the living room where the guys were rushing to pick up all the clothes and underwear.

I laughed and grabbed a stray pair that were by my feet. "Missed a pair!" I taunted, and Mitch's head snapped towards me. He snatched them out of my hand, blushing. "Those are mine." He whispered, his face red. Oh my god, I just grabbed a pair of his underwear. I could feel the heat crawling up my neck. Whoops. I muttered an apology and went to the kitchen. I looked through the cabinets, grabbing food to make for everyone. I know it seems weird that I'm cooking for everyone, but I'm pretty used to it. They used to tease me about it since I was a girl and Mitch's girlfriend but they stopped eventually. It's a normal thing now. We're basically like a little family. I never thought I'd find such great friends. People stare at the five of us funny at school, since I'm the only girl. I hear some girls whisper words like 'slut' and 'whore' and give me dirty looks and some guys even taunt me, asking if they can get some too. It was horrible at first and I was so ashamed, I even tried to stop being seen with them. I snickered as I thought about it.

They all defended me and I think that's what really sealed the deal with us. Mitch and I are dating, and Adam, Jason, and Jerome are like big brothers and best friends to me. I soon had the spaghetti and meatballs finished and I set the table, calling for everyone to come eat. We sat down and ate slowly, laughing at Jerome as he tried to slurp the noodles which just splashed sauce all over his face. I am so happy right now. I can't believe I was worried about not making friends!

* * *

This chapter barely had any dialogue I know. This was mainly just a catch up chapter and a look at how their relationship is now. I hope everyone enjoyed!

IceAurora: What we're you expecting? And I am feeling much better now, thank you! I'm still a bit sluggish, but after being sick and such it's expected. Happy New Year to you too! (:

Bella2949: I really am ashamed and embarrased to say this, but I've never watched his videos . orz. I see him all the time with Sky, but I've never personally gone to his channel to watch his videos. But, I may later on, possibly. I'm not sure yet. And thank you so much!


	13. Chapter 11

FLUFF. INCOMING! xD!

* * *

**Lyn POV**

We all sat in the living room, watching yet another scary movie. I was holding onto Mitch's arm for dear life, I was so scared. A woman in this victorian era dress had just walked by, and I was yelling obscentities at the screen. Again. "Seriously? You just saw a freaking GHOST walk by and you're gonna go look for it?! UGH!" I yelled, my grip on Mitch's arm tightening. They boys all laughed at me and taunted me for being scared. As the movie continued, I eventually ended up under Mitch's arm with my head on his shoulder. I didn't realize how close I had cuddled up against him and now I was tight as a bowstring. My heart began to race and I could feel the heat work its way up my neck to my face.

The movie ended and everyone except but Mitch and I stood. The stretched and made comments about the movie, making their way to the back room where all the computers were. They didn't even notice me and Mitch didn't stand. I was still sitting with my head on his shoulder and his arm around mine. His rubbed soothing circles against my shoulder and I relaxed into his embrace. He leaned down and whispered into my ear. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded and i snuggled closer into his side. It's been almost five months since we started dating and all we've done is kiss. And just small, fleeting kisses. I feel so comfortable around him.. I'm seriously falling for this guy. I'm so nervous to try and take our relationship to the next level- like kissing, but in a different way and like staying the night- because I've never had a real boyfriend. I've had crushes and stuff but that's about it.

But, I don't wanna continue unless I'm for real in love with him. I scoffed at the thought; I know I love Mitch. It happened so fast, but he's swept me off my feet the past five months. He's gotten me flowers and taken me on small dates to the movies and food. I'm completely smitten. I felt a plan unfurl inside my head and I decided to act on it. I leaned up to where my mouth is level with his ear and I whispered into his ear. "I love you." I whispered. I dropped back to the couch and covered my bright red face. I heard Mitch gasp and I blanched. Did I make the wrong choice? Should I not have said that? The thoughts ran through my head at break neck speed.

Suddenly, Mitch swept me into his lap and hugged me tight. He held me close and I could feel his smile against my neck. "Do you mean it, L?" He asked, his voice muffled by my hair and neck. I nodded, my face still red. I didn't trust myself to speak because If I did it would probably come out as a squeak. "I love you too, L." He whispered into my ear. I smiled so big I though my face would split open. I sat back and looked into his eyes. I love you, I love you, I love you. The thought rang through my head like a parade. He leaned up and kissed me, and I kissed back. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would pound right out of my chest! The kiss slowly deepened and we leaned over until my back was on the couch and he was above me. "I love you." He whispered, leaning his forehead against mine. "I love you too, Mitch." I whispered back, the huge smile still on my face.

"KNOCK, KNOCK! I hear some indoor woodpeckers!" Jerome screamed, running into the room. Mitch and I jumped apart, both of our faces bright red. Adam and Jason were howling with laughter in the door way while Jerome continued to run around the living room yelling nonsense. "Jerome..." Mitch said, standing up. "I'm gonna kill yooooou!" He chased Jerome around the room, laughing and yelling. I shook my head and sighed. My heart beat slowed down and a lazy smile was still on my face. I love you, Mitch.

* * *

Yay, fluff! These two chapters would have been up about thirty minutes ago, but one of our little decorating things with peppers preserved with vinegar in a glass fell and broke. I've been cleaning that and then my parents brought home food for me. I hope you all enjoyed the fluff! :D


	14. Chapter 12

Oh my god you guys. My views skyrocketed by like 130! I'm past 600 now! I'm like spazzing out here xD Thank you all so much! I'll save that silly Q&A for later on. Enjoy the next chapter! I also hope everyone enjoyed the fluff c;

* * *

**Mitch POV**

I had just walked Lyn out to her car and I burst back into the building with my teeth chattering. It was so freaking cold out there! I guess it wasn't the best idea to just got in some pants and a shirt and no jacket. I rubbed my arms as I rode the elevator up, trying to get back some body heat. But, through the whole rush of cold, I still have this huge smile on my face. L said she loved me! I did a very unmanly dance in the elevator, making small squee type noises. I laughed and shook my head to get rid of some excitement. I just can't believe it! I had realized how I felt about her a few weeks ago, but I didn't want to say it and her not feel the same. Now, I have the huge task of finding her something for Christmas and more importantly- our six month anniversary.

The anniversay is a few days before the thirty-first, landing on the twenty-ninth. Just a four day break in between them. I rubbed my head and sighed. I mean, I know I'll get her like the normal flowers and a card, but what should I get her as a gift? I have literally no idea. I opened the door to my apartment to Jerome in his boxers still chanting 'Mitch and Lyn sittin' in a tree! Like baccas! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes some chops then come the baby benjas!' as he marched across the living room swinging his shirt above his head. I shook my head and closed the door behind me, laughing at how stupid he looked.

"Hey, Biggums! Put some clothes on! Ain't nobody wanna see a hairy bacca." I taunted and I could hear the agreeing yells from farther back in the apartment. Adam and Jason were probably taking cover from Jerome's crazy rampage. Or whatever it is he's doing. Jerome turned towards me and pointed his fist full of shirt at me. "I knew something was going on! We were sittin in there and I looked around wanting to ask you something, but you weren't there! Then my might nose picked up on a smell! Baccas have a very good sense of smell." Jerome stated, running his fingers down his nose and wiggling his eyebrows. "So we came to see what was goin on and you guys were about to make babies! On the couch! MITCH!" He smacked the back of the couch for emphasis. I shrugged and held up my hands in defense, wiggling my eyebrows and smiling a sly smile.

Jerome huffed and walked over to me, slinging his arm around my shoulders. He led me to the back room where Adam and Jason were playing a game of hunger games. I plopped down beside Jason and watched as he played and soon we were all back to normal, screaming as Adam was killed. Lyn never left my thoughts, of course, but the thoughts of gift-buying soon vanished thanks to the guys. I can think about it later, I'm sure. For now though, I just wanna have fun with the guys!

* * *

Yay, Mitch POV! c: I really liked that little chant I did xD

IceAurora: I'll go ahead and answer these xD First, I wanted to be a librarian since I adore books. Then I really wanted to be a Veterinarian because I am crazy about animals until about two years ago when I found out I had an allergy to cat fur xD Worst news ever! Now, I'm aiming to be a kindergarten teacher 'cause I have a weird knack with really small children. Like it's kinda weird. I love Pokemon! My boyfriend recently got Pokemon X and I've almost got every Eeveelution c: (Yes, I'm bragging about eeveelutions xDDD). A lot of my friends adore Doctor Who, but I really don't watch TV enough to get into it. I get really bored easily trying to watch things on my computer/TV for extended periods and I prefer reading.


	15. Chapter 13

OMG GUYS I'VE ALMOST GOTTEN ANOTHER 100 VIEWS IN LIKE AN HOUR. I"M FREAKING OUT. You guys are amazing! Thank you so much!

* * *

**Lyn POV**

Once I reached my house, I fell straight into bed and stared up at my ceiling. A huge smile was still tugging at my lips from earlier. I had finally told Mitch I loved him! I grabbed a pillow and hugged it to my chest, rolling around my bed. I giggled like a school girl. I froze as I heard a noise from the open door. I bolted up and Lance stood in my doorway smirking. He turned and dashed down the hall, laughing stupidly. "Mom! Nettie is going crazy!" He screamed, his footsteps slamming onto the stairs. I tore down the hall after him, leaving my pillow behind. "Lance! I swear if you do not stay out of my room!" I huffed, sliding around the corner to the living room.

Inside sat my mother and father with Lance jumping from foot to foot behind them, grinning like a maniac. On the other sofa sat another couple and a boy. I froze and I stuttered out an apology. The heat in my face was almost burning me. My mother shook her head and stood. "Lynette, these are our new neighbors. Karla," She said, indicating the older woman. I nodded politely and smiled. "Charles, and their son Gale. He's your age as well." I nodded to the other two and muttered a polite hello. I can't believe Mom didn't tell me these people were coming over! When did they even get here?! They weren't here when I got home like fifteen minutes ago.

They said hello back to me, amusement written plainly across their face. Karla has gorgeous blonde hair and even though she was probably almost forty, she looked ridiculously young. Charles looked more his age with brown hair with sprinkles of white throughout. Their son, Gale, had an auburn colored hair and a baby face. If my Mom hadn't told me he was my age I seriously would have thought he was like fourteen and not eighteen. "Lyn, why don't you show him your room? He looks a little awkward down here." She smiled, but she was commanding me with her eyes. I winced and nodded sadly. I hadn't told my mother I was dating Mitch, and had been for almost six months. Taking a boy into my room that wasn't Mitch? I should have told her and not kept it a secret. I just tell her I'm going to hang out with some friends and she doesn't question me. Gale stands and my mouth drops open. He is freakishly tall! Of course, I'm on the short side at only five foot three, but he has to be at least six foot two!

I quickly shut my mouth, and motioned him to follow. I walked up the stairs quickly, reaching the top as he his about mid way. I don't like people behind me on stairs. It's... awkward. As he reached the top, I padded down the hallway to my room, and opened the door wide. Thankfully, I keep my room clean so, unlike Mitch, there isn't any underwear on the floor. I giggle at the thought, then quickly shut my mouth. What if he got the wrong idea? This is horrid. I motioned towards one of the chairs by my computer and he sunk into it, stretching his long legs out. As I went to sit, my phone rang. I mouthed sorry to Gale, as I answered the call. "Lyn speaking." I answered, freakishly aware of Gales eyes on me. "Hey, L! What's up?" Mitch chirped back at me and my face lit up. "Mitch! Hi! Uhm, I'm just relaxing in my room." I said, skirting around the truth. "Wanna record a little later tonight? The boys are itching for some hunger games and capture the wool!" He asked and I could hear the yells of Jerome in the background. I laughed and said yes, rolling my eyes. We exchanged a few more words and I hung up the phone and looked back to Gale who was still watching me carefully.

"Sorry about that. I'm Lynette." I said, holding my hand out for him to shake. I'm a little nervous around this guy, but he just saw me sliding around a corner while I screamed at my brother. There's nothing really to hide, now. "Gale." He said, shaking my hand. I sat down opposite him and we talked about whatever came to mind. Mainly it was just empty silence, though. Soon enough, I heard someone from downstairs call for him to come down to leave. I stood with him and walked to the door. "Bye, then I guess Gale." I muttered, not really sure what to say. "Goodbye." He said and brushed back a lock of hair behind my ear. I froze in shock and looked up to him still watching me. He winked and walked down the hallway towards the steps. What the hell was that? Holy crap! I heard the door close and my Mom was walking up the stairs. "Too bad Nettie!" She called to me. "He's already graduated. You won't see him at school." She taunted, mistaking my stillness to crushing on Gale instead of being completely shocked. Holy hell, how am I going to explain this?

* * *

Oh, long chapter yay! And drama! I thought a teeny drama was due, but I'm not going to drag this out. This stuff will be like a little three or four chapter deal, most likely. Hope everyone enjoyed!

IceAurora: I love any Zelda game c: I don't know what Ni No Kuni is though :o Thanks to guy influence I've started playing Call of Duty, but I'm still pretty clumsy xD I don't have very good hand to eye coordination though, so I mainly play Just Dance. I love Mario Kart because I kick serious booty xD I don't like any horror games though. I get really scared easily, and I freak out xD I have to like stop and spaz out before I continue. And in my experience with guys, THEY NEVER CLEAN UP A MESS. Until a girl is there xD My boyfriend leaves everything out be it clothes or dirty dishes and when I get there he freaks and cleans it all up. Guys are weird. I mainly read fantasy young adult stuff. Like Percy Jackson, Divergent, and Graceling. I like action and romance too, just not heavy romance. I love to dance, read any books I can get my paws on, and writing the most. I like to sing, draw, and do like crafty things with household items. I'm a very DIY person xD You know I was seriously wondering about that earlier today when I was going back through a few chapters. I'll have to do more dialogue so her personality shines through more. I've been doing less dialogue for some reason xD And holy poop, this is long!


	16. Chapter 14

I am so happy everyone is enjoying this :D I seriously never thought it would be this popular! Thank you guys all sooooooo much! Here's a new chapter :) I'll be returning to school soon, so I'll try and get as many chapters out as I can. This chapter will focus on Lyn and her relationship with Adam. Enjoy!

* * *

**Lyn POV**

The next day, I met up with Adam at the mall. He had promised that he would help pick our a few gifts for Mitch since he hasn't told me anything he would want. As I walked into the food court, I looked around for Adam. Where is he? He said he would meet me here. I turned in a slow circle, trying to pick his curly head out of the crowd. I was still looking around when someone jumped on me from behind. I spun around, arm up and ready to punch some weirdo in the face. Instead, Adam stood there with a goofy grin. I sighed and let my arm drop, shaking my head. "Heeeeeeeey, Lyn! Did I surprise you? I think I did." He laughed, putting an arm around my shoulders and steering my out of the food court towards the stores.

Adam is like a big brother to me. He's funny, sweet, caring, and little over protective. I get along great with him since we both have a similar sense of humor. I tell him everything basically and I rely on him for things like these that I can't go to Mitch with. Like, for example, my little predicament with Gale. I shook my head to get rid of the unpleasant thought. We strolled side ny side through the mall, cracking jokes at each other and talking about everything. We had already gotten one gift for Mitch, this one for our anniversary. It was just a plain watch, but I had gotten 'It's a quarter past not happening' engraved on the back as a small joke.

We were looking at some shirts in a window display, when I glanced over and saw a head sticking up above everyone else's. No way, are you serious? Is that Gale? I paled and tugged Adam into the store, trying to hide my face. "What's wrong?" Adam asked with a confused look. "Did someone touch you or something? 'Cause I'll beat their face in." He declared, trying to look menacing. I laughed at how silly he looked and shook my head. "It's nothing like that.. Yesterday, I met our new neighbors. My mom doesn't know I'm dating Mitch, yes I know," I sighed at Adam's gaping mouth. "I should tell her. She's just a little weird when it comes to guys. Anyway, their son, Gale, who is freakishly tall, was forced into my room since he's my age. We didn't really talk much, but when he left he tucked my hair behind my ear and winked at me!" I blabbered, my eyes widening more and more as I spoke. I rubbed my face as Adam let this sink in.

"Well," Adam started. "I guess either we can't let him see you and if he does, I'll act like your boyfriend instead. I'll protect you, Lyn. We'll explain everything to Mitch when we get back of course so nothing goes haywire." He declared, pushing me back out of the store. I looked around trying to spot his tall self and there he was just in front of us. I ducked my head and moved close to Adam. "That's him, a little bit ahead of us. Crazy tall guy with the bright brown hair." I whispered to him. He nodded and put his arm around my shoulder. "Sorry," he whispered. "He's looking straight at you. Smile, okay? Act like I'm Mitch." I straightened and smiled. I nodded my head and laughed, keeping my eyes on Adam like I was in love with him.

I was so stiff on the inside, I thought I would explode. We walked around the mall multiple times, but everytime Adam looked back Gale was still behind us. It was like he was stalking me. We ducked into a shirt store to hurry and buy Mitch's Christmas gift so we could hurry and get home. Gale enetered the store, but kept his distance. "What the hell? This guy is crazy, Lyn. He's been staring at you and basically stalking us." Adam frantically whispered to me as we looked through some shirts. I nodded and sighed. He was like this yesterday.. Just sitting there and watching me. we decided on two shirts, one that had two peices of bacon on it that said 'Bacon Party!' on it and another that was a picture of a kitten that said 'You have cat to be kitten me right meow!"

We bought the shirts and hurried out of the store, basically running through the walk way. Adam pulled me into another store suddenly and motioned me to be quiet. We watched silently as Gale stormed past, his head swiveling around as he searched for us. I paled as his expression registered in my mind. Rage? Why would he be so mad? Adam hugged me to him, whispering in my ear. "It's okay, don't cry. We'll do something about that guy. He's crazy, Lyn. It's okay." We exited the mall quickly and drove to Mitch's apartment. Gale is absolutely nutty! I'm nervous to tell Mitch, though. Adam patted my hand and I smiled at him. No one could cheer me up like Adam can. I'm glad I met these guys.

* * *

Ohhh, drama! What's Gale's problem? As I said before, this little situation will just be another three or so chapters. I hope everyone enjoyed!

Bella2949: Simple is best, don't worry! I have two favorite colors actually, like a baby blue and a purpley color. Although those are my favorite I mainly wear black clothes during the winter because I get crazy pale xD

coralninja995: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story :D

IceAurora: I know it seems crazy weird xD But, I've imagined Lynette's family as a nosy type, you know? The kind where you let the fact you have a boyfriend slip and your mom starts texting him. (I've had plenty experience with that too. orz.) I'm not sure how I'm gonna plan this out, but I don't want it to be like everyone else's stories where Mitch is like "Oh, a guy touched you it's over" then come back crawling. Mitch seems very understanding to me xD I used to read and watch anime/manga, but not so much as of lately. My new school is a lot more difficult than my previous one so I've been very busy. (I have to memorize every bone in the body and some other stuff this semester D:) My favorite manga is probably Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! I was really sad when it ended xD My favortie anime is Problem Children from a Different Universe. I think thats the name .


	17. Chapter 15

Almost 900 views! Yay!

* * *

**Lyn POV**

As me and Adam walked inside Mitch's apartment, Adam pointed to the couch. "Go sit there. We're going to have a meeting about all this." He declared and dissapeared to go find the others. I did as he said and plopped right down onto the couch, dropping my head into my hands. This is a mess. What does that guy even want? I hope Mitch doesn't get upset. I rubbed my face, trying to relax. He barely even knows me! Why is he so.. obsessed? Is that the right word to use? All he knows is my name and like, my favorite color. That's it. I sighed and leaned back, tilting my head upward. I opened my eyes to see Jerome right above me making a funny face.

I screamed and jumped forward, almost hitting Jerome in the face. "Jerome!" I screamed. "You jerk!" The others had been watching from the far wall and as I screamed they all busted out laughing. I tried to stay mad, but I ended up laughing along with them. After we all calmed down, everyone settled into a seat or on the floor to listen to what Adam and I had to say. "Lyn, explain yesterday first." Adam said, nudging my arm. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay, so yesterday, my parents invited over our new neighbors. Thay have a son who is our age, so my Mom told me to take him to my room," I started and glanced up at Mitch. His face was stony and I swept my gaze back to the floor. "I hadn't told her yet that I'm dating Mitch, because she's weird about guys. I guess this was here trying to hook me up." I laughed weakly. "We didn't really talk much, but.. As he left, he swept a peice of my hair behind my ear. Then he winked at me." I hung my head, trying not to look at anyone. I felt horrible for saying yes to my mother and not refusing. I'm a horrible girlfriend.

Adam rubbed my back soothingly. "Chill, Mitch. Lyn has her reasons, but this shit is serious." He stated, actually being serious for once. "Today, we were at the mall doing a little, uh, shopping. While we were walking down the passage, Lyn just freaked out. She told me quickly what had happened and we just kept walking, trying not to be obvious." He paused and rubbed his face. "However, minutes later I looked back and the guy was still freaking behind us! So I pulled her into another store to get some other things and he went in the same store. Like what the hell? It isn't just a coincidence anymore. We bought our stuff, and I rushed Lyn out of the store. We sped down the walkway and I pulled her into another store suddenly." He laughed at the thought. "She was shocked! Anyways, we stood there and we watched as he sped by. What was weird is he looked CRAZY mad. Like he would kill me or something. We got out of the mall as soon as we could and came back here."

Everyone was quiet and Mitch looked shocked. He reached over and took my hand, squeezing it. "It's okay, L. We'll get this figured out. I'm not mad at you, just at the asshole." He whispered to me, love shining in his eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you." He pulled me into a hug and he squeezed me to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled into his neck. He kissed my forehead and let me go, dissapearing into the back with the guys to make a game plan. I sighed and just stood there. This guy is crazy, but I'm glad the guys are here to help me. I hope this is over soon..

* * *

Yay! Understanding Mitch! :D And just so I don't have to do another update, there may only be one chapter put up tomorrow guys! My boyfriend is coming over tomorrow night, and were supposed to get some snow! :DDDD I'm like crazy excited. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! :)

IceAurora: He does! You're a smart cookie xD I guess the name would be like an obsessive disorder. He sees something he likes and he wants it and won't give up. You made me laugh with the plot twist thing! That would be great for something later on xD And everyone makes high school seem all easy and stuff, but it really isn't . Especially the junior year. It's hell. I would have a superhero that could shapeshift, mainly. Like, touch an animal or see one, and boom! It's yours. Have you read the Heroes of Olympus series? Sort of like Frank, son of the Roman Ares.

dalekfangirl73: Who knows? c: Thanks a ton! I'm glad you're enjoying the story :D!


	18. Chapter 16

I HIT 1000 VIEWS OMFG. BRB GOTTA RUN AROUND THE HOUSE SCREAMING. Okay, I'm back xD You guys are the absolute BEST! :D Yay! :D

* * *

**Mitch POV (YEAH!)**

After the big reveal about Gale, I pulled Lyn out and into my bedroom. I closed the door behind us and she looked flustered. Oh, god. This is not what she thinks it is! We're not about to have a make out party here. Especially with the guys like four feet away. I shook my head and dropped into a chair, motioning her to sit on my bed. I seriously cannot believe she hasn't told her mom about us! That kinda... hurts. I sound like a girl, blah blah, but who wouldn't be hurt? I mean we've been dating for six freaking months. I think she should have let her know. Then we could have avoided this whole mess.

"L, we need to talk." I started. Her face fell and she was probably thinking the worst. "This isn't about Gale or him touching you or being a creepy guy. It's about how you haven't told your mom about us yet." I rubbed my face and put my elbows on my knees, supporting my head. Lyn ducked her head and was twisting her fingers. "Mitch, I'm sorry.. I really am. My mom is really weird.. Whenever I mentioned a guy that I liked she would freak out and grill me about it. I've never really told my mom a lot of stuff." Lyn whispered, dragging her hands through her hair. "I've been meaning to just man up and tell her, but..."

I sighed and got up, moving to sit beside her. I didn't mean to make her upset, I just wanted to know why. "It's fine, L. Really. Just, do me a favor and tell her when you get home? Maybe that will stop her from letting Gale back in your room." I said, hugging her. I felt her nod against my chest and I relaxed. I leaned down and kissed her nose, smiling. "Let's get you on your way home." I said as we walked out of the room. "Me and the guys will start making a game plan to get rid of this creep."

"Okay, Mitch. Thank you." She beamed up at me. We stood at the door just sort of staring at each other. Weird. "I love you." Lyn whispered to me, with a small smile on her face. I could feel my own face almost slitting in two from how big of a small had formed. "I love you too." I whispered back and swept her into a bear hug. "OH LAWD! GROUP HUG YOU GUYS!" Jason screamed. I tightened my hold around Lynette and braced for impact. They all three barreled into us, but somehow we all managed to remain upright. I pushed Lyn out the door, motioning for her to go while the guys were still laughing. She smiled and waved and dissapeared down the hallway.

"Okay, okay you guys." I shouted, half laughing. "We seriously need to come up with a way to get rid of this guy. I don't want anything to happen to Lyn. Adam, go get some paper to write stuff down." I said, sliding into a seat at the dining table. Adam nodded and went to the the computer room. We all sat there, trying to come up with ideas or a whole plan. "Guys. I think I have a plan." Jason said, slamming his hands onto the table. "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

WOO YEAH CRAPPY CHAPTER. Sorry guys, I didn't sleep well last night. I had some weird crazy dream about dinosaurs. (I'm 100% serious. It was weird as shit.) THERE WILL NOT BE A CHAPTER TOMORROW BY THE WAY! I'm spending time with my boyfriend and I'm gonna be playing in some snow. YAY SNOW. Plus, I actually gotta think of Jason's plan xD! I hope you all enjoyed! :D

IceAurora: I know! I can;t wait for the next book. And Ty is still at Camp Half-Blood I believe. The Roman and Greek camps are about to go crazy against each other xD I really don't think Mitch would be like that.. He seems pretty calm until you spawn kill him in the hunger games XD! I'm a huge fan of both, but I prefer cats although I'm allergic to them. They're just crazy adorable! Dark purple, for sure. Lilac is a nice color, but I don't like pastels. What's ironic with the last question is I read that right after I dyed my hair xDDD I'm naturally a brunette, but right now I have black hair, with red roots and just red mixed in everywhere. Whatever was brown is now red xD I LOVE RANDOM QUESTIONS YAY.


	19. Chapter 17

I have a horrid case of writer's block you guys. It's bad. But, Ive got my headphones on and music blaring so lets get this party on the road! :D And there wasn't any snow today :'( POOP. I'm seriously upset about that, you guys. I rarely see snow. I like to play in it xD My next chapter will be released sometime Wensday, hopefully. I return to school Thursday and I'm still staying up until like three in the morning. D:

* * *

**Mitch POV**

Thanks to Jason, we finally figured out a game plan. Today, I would be going over to Lyn's house and meeting her om. Oh lord jesus, I'm so nervous. But, that's the first step. I'll be staying with her- not overnight of course- as much as possible, so hopefully she's never alone except at night. And... That's about it. That's all we came up with. We all decided to just go as it happens since Jason couldn't think of anything else.

So, right now I'm getting ready to meet up with Lyn. I wanted to look decent when I met her parents so I'm decided on a light blue button up, with my sleeves rolled up to my elbows, and a nice pair of jeans. I actually tried to tame my hair, I swear. It just wouldn't listen, so it's in the normal messy look. I slid on my shoes and grabbed my keys, yalling bye to the others as they played on the computers in the back. I heard their yells back and I slipped out of the door and in to the hallway. Time to face the music.

As I pulled up in front of her house, I glanced around trying to determine which one was Gale's. Was it the blue one? Or the yellow? I slid out of my car and slowly walked up to her front door, trying to stall. I am so freaking nervous, it isn't funny. I think I might puke. I've never met a girl's parents before.. I hope they don't ask me what I do for a job. It'll be kind of embarrasing to explain that I earn all my money from Minecraft videos.. I sighed and straightened my shoulders as I reached the front door. Here goes nothing. I reached up and knocked on Lyn's front door.

**Lyn POV**

I was sitting in my living room, my knee jumping up and down. My parents were sitting across from me, boring holes into my skin. I had told them I had someone I wanted them to meet, but I hadn;t told them who. I'm sure they had a suspicion that it was a guy, because why would I introduce them to my friends? That's just weird. I wiped my hands on my tights, trying to get rid of the sweat that had built up. I had gone for an innocent look today, wearing an oversized shirt that hung down to my thighs with tights underneath. I hoped that looking cute would save me from my mom's glares. Pft, who am I kidding? There isn;t anything that would save me from that.

When I heard the knock on the door, I bolted upright. "I've got it." I blurted, rushing to the door. When I reached the door, my shoulders relaxed since I was out of the sight of my parents. I opened the door and smiled as I took in Mitch's appearance. I could feel my heart beat pick up and a small blush spread across my cheeks. He looked crazy handsome in his button up and jeans. His shirt sleve were rolled up to his elbows and I swallowed quickly. He looked HOT. Oh my god. I cannot believe I just thought that. "Hey, L." Mitch said, leaning in and brushing a light kiss across my lips. "Ready to face the music?" He joked.

I smirked and pulled him inside. "Oh, of course." I joked, the sarcasm rolling off my tongue. "Should we tango? Or salsa?" Mitch laughed and my face lit up with a smile. I loved when I could make him laugh. I threaded my fingers through his and led him to my living room. My palms began to sweat again as we rounded the corner and my parent's gazes turned to us. My dad stiffened while my mom raked her eyes up and down Mitch's body, assessing him. Her eyes widened as she took in our joined hands. Her gaze shot to mine and she narrowed her eyes.

"Mom, dad, this is Mitch. My, uhm, boyfriend." I started as we sat down on the couch. We sat a little bit apart, not touching. "We've been dating for six months." I heard my voice trail off. I heard my mom's sharp intake of breath and my dad was still stiff as a board staring at Mitch. Oh god, I am so screwed. If I die today, please let me come back so I can haunt Mitch. I giggled on the inside at the thought, but I was careful to keep my face blank.

"Lynette Madison Rogers, you have some SERIOUS explaining to do!" My mother hissed between her teeth. Oh crap.

* * *

YAY CLIFFHANGER. I love you guys, don't hate me! xD Thank god for music to get rid of this stupid writer's block. I hate those things. This little arc has gone longer than I expected but oh well. I'll let it run it's course. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'll have the next one up asap c:

I want to seriously thank everyone that has left a review for me. Doing that means a ton to me :') It makes me smile and I get crazy excited to write a new chapter. I'm sorry if I don't always respond to you, but I get really tongue tied and I just don't know what to say. Thank you so much to my readers and those who leave reviews. If you're curious about me or anything of the sort just drop me a question! I'll be sure to reply c:

IceAurora: It didn't snooooow :'( Thats a great question.. Is there even a roman version of Artemis? I'm not really sure though. Artemis and the hunters never really sided with anyone. Favorite song? You're just asking me to chose ONE? Jesus. Uhm, this is crazy freaking cheesy, but it would have to be 'Just the way you are' by Bruno Mars xD During my annual Military Ball my freshman year, my biyfriend sang that to me. It has serious sentimental value and shit, I'm about to cry xD I'm seriously a big baby. I'm a big ball of fluff. But, another favorite has to be 'Dark Horse' by Katy Perry. Shes one of my biggest inspirations and I'm a sucker for any song that has a good beat. That song is seriously true for me 'cause I'm hard to handle. (Tootin' my own horn, sorry.) I could see Jason screaming for hugs xD He seems pretty playful when he's with the guys. I have zero clue about any of their families, except that Mitch has a little brother and a sister (Maybe two). I think I may just leave it where they all live together, which they basically do already.

Bella2949: This is a hard question, actually xD I would probably have to say... A wolf. It's an over-picked animal, but I'd pick it because a lot of people don't understand how gentle they can be once they've gotten to know you. I'm a bit shy and I have a bad mouth but I relax once I get to know someone. And I just like the animal xD


	20. Chapter 18

MUSIC IN LEZZ GO. Get on that wrting grind xD I have a crap ton of pent up energy.. Ugh, it's driving me insane. Hopefully, it last til tomorrow 'cause I gotta clean my room.. FML. I'm a very messy person, by the way. And lazy. :T I'm rambling, I'll shut up now xD

* * *

**Lyn POV**

I blanched at my mom's tone. I was in so much trouble and I knew it. I couldn't move from the fear that if I did she would go off again. "Mom, I'm sorry.." I started, rubbing my arm. "I knew you would freak out and pester Mitch. I didn't want that so, I just didn't tell you. But, Mitch found out I hadn't told you and got upset. He insisted that he come meet you and here we are." I smiled awkwardly, glancing at Mitch. He looked shocked and a little mad at me. I literally just threw him under the bus. Well, not literally, but you know what I mean. I mouthed 'sorry' at him, hoping he would understand. He rolled his eyes at me and sighed.

"I'm sorry that we didn't meet earlier Mr. and Mrs. Rogers. I really had no idea that L, uhm, Lyn hadn't told you." Mitch smiled pleasantly, turning on the 'hi I'm a nice guy, love me' tone. He looked so confident and he was sitting stall with his shoulders straight. I really admire how cool he looked. He was calm and collected- at least on the outside. For all I know, he could be freakin out on the inside. I laughed silently and rolled my eyes. Of course he was calm on the inside. It's Mitch.

**Mitch POV**

OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD. I am so freaking out. I've never met a girl's parents, am I doing okay? I don't have anything in my teeth right? I dont have anything hanging out of my nose? I fought to check and I continued to smile as Lyn's parents watched me. I didn't know how I looked so calm on the outside, or how I'd spoken so smooth when I'm totally FREAKING OUT on the inside. I really want her parents to like me. I'd be so upset if they didn't.. I mean, I love her. Maybe I could even spend the rest of my life with her.

I froze at the thought. Did I seriously think about a future with her? It's been six months, I'm moving too fast. Let's give it some time, Mitch. Don't freak her out. Get back into game mode. Lyn's parents were whispering to each other, probably determining if they liked me or not and if their daughter deserved to be grounded for not introducing me sooner. They turned back towards us and my palms started to sweat. 'Please, don't let me screw up. Please, don't let me screw this up.' I chanted in my head.

"So, Mitch, tell us a little about you. Do you have a job? Future plans? Intentions with our daughter?" Her father spoke, leaning forward with his eyes blazing. I felt Lyn stiffen and I instinctively moved my hand to her knee and squeezed it to calm her down. Her mom's eyes darted to my hand and I froze, but I kept my hand on her knee. Don't be intimidated, Mitch. I rolled the questions around in my head, carefully choosing answers. Should I tell him about youtube? Or just lie about it? I don't want to lie, but I don't want them to think I'm not right. Oh well, if they think I'm weird, screw it. I'm not a liar.

" I do have a job." I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders. I looked her father straight in the eye and continued. "I currently make gaming videos for youtube with my friends. I enjoy my job and I wouldn't choose another. I make a healthy amount of money, enough to enable me to fly often to attend certain things. I have contracts with a few companies that boost my pay." I felt horrible for spilling all that. I didn't really brag about my contracts or anything, but I felt a smug pride bloom in my chest. I'm responsible and I already have my foot in the entertainment industry at eighteen years old.

"I plan to continue what I'm doing for as long as I can, but after that I'm not very sure." I shrugged slightly. "I'm sure I could find somewhere. I want to do something I enjoy. My intentions? I intend to be with Lyn for as long as she wants and make her as happy as I can." My lips twitched into a half smile and I felt my eyes soften. I moved my hand from her knee and grabbed her hand instead, turning to smile at her. I met her eyes and my heart swelled. She looked so proud and it made me feel amazing. I wanted to sweep her up into arms and kiss her and just hold her.

Her parents were whispering to each other again and her mom looked more relaxed. Did she approve of me? I hope she did. "You did great, Mitch. I'm proud of you." Lyn whispered to me, squeezing my hand. I beamed back at her and nodded, too nervous to speak. My stomach was in my big toe at the moment, I was so nervous. Her mother looked back at us and I froze. I swear, I probably look like a deer in headlights. Every time they look at me I just want to bolt out the door.

"Mitch, I'm sorry we gave you a hard time." Lyn's mom said, smiling lightly. "Nettie has never brought home a guy, so I was a little nervous. And rude. I'm sorry. It was very nice to meet you." I stood to shake their hands. Her father gave me a firm pat on the shoulder and they dissapeared around the corner. I fell back onto the couch, feeling like jelly. "Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." I joked, leaning my head back. "I thought I would be shredded to pieces." Lyn laughed and rested her head on my shoulder.

Disaster one? Averted.

* * *

My 'I' key has been a little asshole today, so I apologize for any typos. I try to remember to check through, but I always forget :( I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm glad I got a chapter up today. I should be trying to unwind and get some sleep, but I really don't want to . I HATE SCHOOL. I only have one more year to go and I'm free!... For a year, then I go to college :( BLAH.

IceAurora: YOU ARE LUCKY OMFG. I love snow so much, but I'm in Tennessee. It never snows here. :c I mean, it freaking snowed in TEXAS. It couldn't snow here? PFFF. I cannot wait for the next book. Have you read The Selection by Kiera Cass? It's absolutely amazing. The last book comes out in May, I think and I AM PUMPED. :D But, if I could do one thing in the world... Uh. I'm not some hippie or anything, but I'd probably make it to where like famous people are equal to us with no special treatment. People who don't have much money are paying so much for taxes they don't have money for anything. The tax charge should change on their yearly income, so that famous people may an actual bit of their income and poorer people wouldn't do so much. I mean, SERIOUSLY. It's not that big of deal. Famous people would earn their keep back in like a day, but the lower class would take the whole year to do so and then it would be taken. Our country is in such a poor state because famous people are slipping through the cracks of our justice system using money. Aren't drugs a one time deal? Caught and you go to jail? Famous people get away with it all the time. They're like 'Oh, I'm going to rehab.' and it's okay because they're famous. But if someone else does it, they go to jail. I'm sorry, I'm rambling. I get really passionate about this subject. Maybe I am a hippie xD


	21. Chapter 19

Hi guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated much :( Today has been pretty hectic, due to the fact that I had to return to sctool today. Yesterday, I had to do laundry (Which I hate doing, clean my room, and basically just try not to cry myself into a coma. Today was poop. WHAT TEACHERS GIVE HOMEWORK ON THE FIRST DAY. OMFG. UGH. Anyways.. xD

ALERT: FANGIRL INCOMING. I MAY NEED TO CHANGE THE RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER OH LAWD. I FEEL WRITING ALL SEXY-LIKE.

* * *

**A few days later...**

**Lyn POV**

Today, we we're putting the 'Plan as you go' mission for Gale. I'm supposed to make a big scene outside my house with Adam, since Gale thinks I'm dating him and get Gale to notice what's going on. Then, hopefully Gale will follow me as I storm down the street.

HA. This is so not going to work. If it does it'll be a miracle. I scoffed as I got dressed, shaking my head at the thought. I had decided to dressa little.. sexier. Yeah, sexier, thats the word. It was freezing cold outside, so I couldn't do much, sadly. I had picked out some kneww high boots and some very warm tights to go under a tight blue dresswith long sleeves. I threw on a scarf over that and fixed my hair to where it fell loosely down my back. I'm warmer than I look, actually. These tights are heaven.

Thankfully, my parents and my brother had dissapeared to go grocery shopping since our car isn't really Canada-proofed yet. We aren't ready for all the snow and ice. I made my way downstairs to where all the guys were waiting. Adam and Mitch were talking by the door, heads bowed so no one could hear them. Jason and Jerome were lounging on the couch, tossing jokes back and forth. I coughed lightly as I came down the stairs, 'cause I mean what girl doesn't wanna be noticed? Especially when coming down the stairs. Isn't that, like, a girls dream? Something like that, yeah. Mitch turned around and I could see his eyes widen as he took in my outfit. Jerome and Jason wolf-whistled jokingly and Adam smiled, popping me two thumbs up. I made my way down the stairs and pulled down my dress a little bit more.

"L, you look amazing." Mitch breathed, coming closer to me. I blushed and over his shoulder I saw Adam herding the other two out the door, poking at them when they tried to turn around to look at us. He winked at me as the door closed behind them and I snorted. Mitch's eyebrows lowered in confusion and he realized that we were alone. He shook his head lightly, pullng me into a tight hug. "I'm serious, L. You look beautiful. I'm glad you're mine." He whispered into my ear, resting his hands on my hips and a little shiver ran through my body. Mitch had just called ME. BEAUTIFUL. It seemed so unreal that just seven months ago, I was dreaming about this guy and now I'm dating him! Dream come true? I think so!

"Thank you, Mitch." I murmured, brushing a heated kiss against his jaw. He ducked his head to where his forehead was on mine and we looked at each other silently. His eyes darted down to my mouth and I saw his adam's apple bob as he swallowed. Kisses? Is that what he wanted? I tugged him closer and closed my eyes, inviting him to kiss me. I felt his mouth land on mine, lightly as if he was unsure. As soon as our lips touched, I felt a shock and heat coursed through my veins. My hands twisted up and around his neck, reaching into his hair and tangled themselves there. I tugged him closer, my mouth moving in time with his. We had just hit base number two and it felt _so good_. This is what true love feels like.

It seemed like just a minute had passed as I stood there making out with Mitch when Adam busted through the door. "Okay, ok- WHOA," His eyes widened at the sight of me and Mitch breathing heavy with our lips swollen and red. "Have you guys seriously been going at it since we left? That was like five minutes ago. Holy shit, Mitch!" Adam laughed and Jerome and Jason come out from behind him. Their eyes darted between Mitch and I, smiles spreading across their face as they realized what had happened when they were gone.

Mitch shook his head and put his hand on my hip, pulling me closer. "Let's get this party going so this can all be over. Okay?" He laughed and pushed me and Adam towards the door, whispering good luck. Here we go.

OHHHH STEAMY, YEAH. I think my own heart beat picked up while writing that, oh lord. The next chapter or the one after next will be the end of the Gale arc. :D YAY NO MORE MEAN GALE GUY. WOO.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I LOVE THEM OMG. Reviews make me smile lots c:

Bella2949: We've had little a little flurry here and there, but we rarely get snow before January. If we're even lucky we'll get some in January xD So far, all we've gotten is freezing cold weather and ice :T

IceAurora: YOU MUST READ THE SELECTION. You must! It's amazing. Unless you don't like a dystopia type of book.. xD I have never heard of that series, actually. (DON'T HATE ME PLZ) But, I will go look into it :D Oh god, you are asking an impossible question here. I could go one for days and days with this... Ugh. I'll pick two, actually. One young adult series and one uh.. Adult. (wink wink! xD) My favorite young adult series would have to be The Selection series by Kiera Cass actually. It smacks you in the face, actually. It's set in the future and at the rate we're going, I could see us ending up like that book. It's an amazing series, but alas it isn't finished :( Adult series would be the REAL series by Katy Evans. It does have extreme sex scenes, but the underlying story behind it is heart melting. Its a lot like 50 Shades of Grey actually. But it's really a great story. YES IM 16 AND I READ ADULT BOOKS D: Sue me xD

Guest #1: Thank you! I'm glad you like it :D

Guest #2: Haha! xD I think we would seriously damage Mitch if he even read a Merome story... The radioactiveness would turn him gay, probably xD Then Merome would be REAL.

FashionFanGurl: Why thank you xD I'm glad you approve ;D


	22. Chapter 20

**Lyn POV**

I stormed out of the house, screaming. "OH MY GOD! Adam, you are freaking clueless! I can't believe I ever started dating you!" I thrust my hands through my hair. I was trying so hard not to laugh and I could tell Adam was habing trouble too. We didn't plan this arguement, so whatever came out of his mouth I had to go with it. Wonderful.

"I'm clueless?! Look at you! I only started dating youyfor your body!" Adam shouted back. His eyes widened as he realized what he said and I froze. 'Sorry!" he mouthed at me. I could feel my blood boiling. He actually made me mad with what he had said. "Excuse me?!" I screamed in a harpy like voice. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gale's front door open and his head pop out. Good, it's working. Even though I'm about to rip Adam's eyes out for real. "You asshole!" I screamed, slapping him full force. "I don't know what I ever saw in you!" I turned on my heel, storming off down the sidewalk towards the alley that Mitch, Jason and Jerome were hiding near.

I felt so bad for slapping Adam and I actually started to tear up. I wiped the tears away with a fierce swipe, sniffling quietly. I let out a yelp as I felt someone grab my wrist and turn me around. "Adam, you di- Gale?" My breathe hitched in my throat. That stupid plan had actually freaking worked! "Are you okay?" He breathed, trying to sound sympathetic, but his eyes were lit up with fire and he was glancing around the empty street. "Yeah. Thanks for coming after me." I whispered, acting coy. How could I get this guy to make a move on me?

I shuddered at the thoughts that ran through my head and decided to act on one. I reached forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him. I felt my lip curl in disgust and I wanted to pull away and go take a hot shower and scrub my arms until they were raw. My head barely reached Gale's chest, but I could hear his heart beat increase and the whoosh of his breath as he gasped. He started pulling me over to the alley as he ran his hands up and down my back, breathing heavily. A shiver ran through my body and not in a good way. I'm guessing he took it in a good way, though. He pulled me towards him and his hands trailed lower over my backside and the edge of my dress. His hands started to reach underneath it, slowly inching it upward and all I wanted to do was throw up, right in his face.

Thankfully, I was rescued. Gale was knocked sideways, landing with a heavy thud on the cold ground. Jerome and Jason had shoved him from the side and Mitch pushed his way forward, fury blazing in his eyes and rolling off him. He looked like he could murder Gale right now and that no one would be able to stop him. Mitch stood by Gale's feet, staring down at him. "Get up." He growled. I drew in on myself a little, feeling a little afraid. I didn't know this Mitch, this mad man. I knew it was still My Mitch, but I had never, ever seen him like this.

Gale stood up, lumbering over Mitch. "Who the hell are you? You just pushed me away from my woman, you ass!" He said furiously. Me? His woman? I gagged and almost spilt my lunch all over the ground for real. Mitch laughed and shook his head. "Yours? Naw, son. She's mine. And you ain't got no right to touch her." He said calmly. Gale moved in closer and Mitch just acted. His fist flew straight and landing a blow straight to Gale's nose. I could hear the crunch of the bone and I winced. Holy hell, Mitch hit him really hard! Gale stumbled and Mitch landed another blow to his right eye and jaw. "Don't. Ever. Try to. Touch. Lynette. Again." Mitch hissed through his teeth.

Gale was still on the ground as we left, probably knocked out or something. I felt a little bad for leaving him out in the cold, but that little feeling dissapeared as I felt the wind hit my legs where he had hitched my dress up. I pulled it down hastily as the four of us walked back to my house where Adam sat with a handful of snow pressed to his cheek. "Holy shit, dude! Who the hell hit you?" Jason gasped, putting his own hand up to his cheek. Adam laughed and shook his head. "It was all part of the act," He said and winked at me. "Mitchy, I would watch out. Your girl's got a hell of a right hand on her." He pulled his hand away to reveal a bright red imprint of my hand on his cheek. "Sorry!" I said, rushing to put more snow on it. We all laughed and returned inside, happy that Gale was taken care of and that all was good.

* * *

Yeah, Mitch! Get Gale! Ooh!

I like me a fiesty Mitch. xD Two chapters in one day? Whos awesome? I am! Haha, just kidding I suck. xD I hope everyone enjoyed!

IceAurora: I'd have to go with Eevee. Both regular and any of the eeveelutions. They're crazy strong when your increase your friendship and stuff with them and know some great moves. YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO ASK THAT. It's BajanCanadian, of course! Though Sky and Jerome are close. In Benja we trust, for Bacca we must! I LIKE FAVORITE QUESTIONS. It gives me something to do. I would probably give half to Breast Cancer Awareness because it's common in my family and I've yet to be checked. I'm kinda nervous. The other half to a charity that deals with Chronic Migraines that cause health issues, which I also have. They're not fun. I'd also give some to the big Cancer charity and St. Jude's. Thanks! :D

CanIHasDeadlox: I'm sorry sorry if it was confusing D': But thank you! And I love your username xD


	23. Chapter 21

I HIT 2000 VIEWS OMFG! I just seriously screamed and giggled like a little girl. I'm still giggling. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AHHHHHHH. I'm just bouncing on my bed. I should be doing homework (WHO THE FUCK GIVES HOMEWORK ON THE WEEKEND OH MY GOD.) but I don't want to right now so it is story time, yay!

* * *

**December 28th: The day before their 6th month anniversary.**

**Lyn POV**

Since the whole ordeal with my parents and Gale, me and Mitch had become a lot closer. I hid nothing from him and vice-versa. I spent every day over at his apartment with the guys, just playing games, watching movies, and just basically spending time together. My parents hadn't said anything to me, so I had decided to stay the night tonight with Mitch. I was freaking out on the inside, I mean who wouldn't be? Every girl is a monster in the morning, don't let anyone try and fool you about that. Bad breath, tangled hair, smudged make-up; it looks AWFUL. I'm standing in the middle of my room right now, going in a slow circle deciding on what I want to take over there. Night clothes? Check. Sexy underwear and a bra- JUST IN CASE! Check.. Toothbrush and other bathroom necessities? Check. I was basically ready to go. Oh! I can't forget Mitch's gifts! Or a cute outfit for our date tomorrow!

I snagged the two finely wrapped presents from my best and the outfit that rested beside them. We had decided to just wrap up our Christmas and anniversary all together in one this year due to all the craziness. I threw my bags over my shoulder and made my way downstairs, calling a brief goodbye to my family. I trudged to my car, which was now equipped with snow spikes on my tires thanks to Mitch and Jerome, and put my bags in the front. I slipped around to the other side- yes I actually did slip. This ice is crazy!- and slid into my seat and started the car. To Mitch's apartment I go!

**At Mitch's apartment**

I pulled in slowly, aware of all the ice and quickly found a parking spot. I snatched my things out of the seat beside me and made my way to the entrance with hurried steps. It gets so cold up here! It's freaking ridiculous! As I rode the elevator upward I stomped my feet to get some warmth flowing back to my toes. My supposed snow boots did nothing for the snow. I reached Mitch's door and raised my hand to knock, then I realized that I didn't have to! As an early gift, Mitch had a key made for me so I didn't have to knock to get inside. It made my heart swell every time I thought about it. I fished out my keys, stuck them into the lock and opened the door.

The inside of his apartment was a wreck. Adam was chasing Jason through the living room in just shorts, waving a nerf gun. "Give me back my freaking bullets, you dick!" Adam screamed. Jerome appeared from the other doorway, facing Jason with another nerf gun. "Bzzz, Fluffy reporting in, the Astronaut and Sky spotted. Over, bzzz." He spoke into his phone, walkie-talkie style. I'm gonna guess it was Mitch and him versus Jason and Adam. Even though Jason was stealing all of Adam's bullets. I laughed and stepped gingerly through the mess of pillows, blankets, and nerf guns towards Mitch's bed room. I opened the door and slid off my shoes, padding over to my 'designated' side.

We had determined my side last week when I decided to take a nap while I was here. Apparently, the left side is 'guy territory' and I was to 'infect' the right side with all my 'girly crap' according to Jerome. I rolled my eyes at the thought and moved to close the door so I could change out of my wet and cold clothes. I quickly slid off my boots and shirt, throwing them to the side. I shivered as I felt the cold air hit my skin. I had made the mistake of just wearing a shirt with one of those built-in bras and I regretted it now. I reached for my pile of clothes and all I heard was 'click!'. I spun around, my hands covering my chest, poised to yell at whomever had opened the door.

"Hey, L! Adam said he saw you co- OH GOD I'M SO SORRY!" He choked out once he realized what he was seeing. He slammed the door shut and I could hear his footsteps running down the hallway. Oh my god, Mitch just saw me basically half naked. I blushed as I remembered his facial expression and how his eyes widened as he realized that I wasn't dressed. How his eyes ran up and down my body, taking in the sight. Oh lord, no. I shook away the thought and hurredly got dressed, staying towards the corner away from the door. Time to go assess the damage!

* * *

OKAY GUYS OMFG. I have to change the rating now to MATURE. I do plan on getting a little frisky later on, nothing too descriptive of course. -Flies away-

IceAurora: I'm not going to hate you for having a different opinion. Thats just ignorant. However, the reason Seto got kicked was really valid and made a point. Team Crafted had decided to take it a step further and be more open with the world, like showing their faces, being VERY public with themselves, and doing skits. Seto didn't want to. I agree that he shouldn't have been kicked and that he could have been working from behind the scenes, but if you watched Seto's Q&A video he did recently, you'll get more insight. They did say they would do more videos with him, and Deadlox has been the only one to uphold that. I'm a little dissapointed with everyone else on that part. Just explaining why I haven't lost any respect for them, though. Don't hate me, though! Truth be told, I really don't watch anything BUT Minecraft.. I have no life. But, I'd have to say NigaHiga. I used to watch him constantly, about two years ago. Then his videos just weren't funny to me anymore D: But he's still my favorite non-minecraft youtuber.

CanIHasDeadlox: :D Having a favorite chapter is AWESOME! xD

Bella2949: Oh lord no! xD I may do some tragic stuff, but I would NEVER write out a rape scene. That isn't something to be messed with. But, if I chose to do something like that, It would just be dialogue and a reveal from what had happened in their past. Don't worry! :D And I could never do something tragic to Lynette! She's like a mini-oc-me xD


	24. Chapter 22

Hey guys! Sorry for no chapter yesterday D: Had to take a small trip to a few places. Please stay tuned and read what I have to say at the end of this chapter, however. I have a few things I need to say and a BIG announcement! Thanks for all your constant support, guys 3 Much luv.

* * *

**Mitch POV** (It's been a while!)

"Yo, Mitch! Lyn just showed up! I think she dissapeared into your room." Adam said to me, sliding across the floor in his socks. He patted me on my back and winked at me. "Go get her, tiger!" He joked, waving his nerf gun in the air. I laughed and made my way through the mess the others had made. We had a nerf gun fight earlier and the others were still going strong with it. Cushions from the couch were used as shields and pillows as our 'grenades'. Jerome had the fantastic idea of going bare-back and demanded we all take off our shirts, leaving us clad in shorts and socks. It made the bullet sting hurt worse when we got hit, so everyone readily agreed.

I reached my room and I stood outside, contemplating if I should knock or just go in. I mean, she had probably already changed right? It's been like ten minutes snce she got here. I'll just go in, there isn't any point in knocking. "Hey, L! Adam said he saw you co- OH GOD, I'M SO SORRY!" I slammed the door shut and ran back down the hallway to the bathroom. She was changing! Oh god, I should have knocked. I closed my eyes, sliding to the floor. But, oh man, did she have a nice figure.. She spun around when I opened the door, so I basically saw everything. A nice slim waist and pale, flawless skin. I wish I could see more..

My eyes snapped back open and I shook my head violently. No! I cannot have these kinds of thoughts. Tomorrows our six month anniversary, there is no way she's ready to go that far. I want to wait on her. I want it to be perfect. I want her forever. I want, I want, I want it all. I stood and made my way over to the sink, looking at myself in the mirror. I was met with my own brown eyes, wide and alert, and a bright blush spreading across my high cheekbones. My lips pursed in frustration, making a pale pink bow shape.

I splashed cold water on my face, rubbing it in to get rid of the blush that was staining my cheeks. I dried my face quickly and stole another glance into the mirror. I looked calm again, lips relaxed, no blush in sight, and my eyes the normal half-lidded look I always have. Good. I left the bathroom quietly, making my footsteps as silent as I could, and made my way to the living room. I dropped onto the lone cushion that was still left on the couch and ran a hand over my face. It is gonna be so freaking awkward when she comes back in here. I'll just have to roll with it and hope for the best. I heard a door open in the back and my muscles tensed. Time to face the music.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter!

Hello again! As I said up above, have a few things to say! So here they are:

~Thank you for every bit of support! Every view, review, favorite, and follow make me smile! You guys are absolutely amazing!

~I am deeply sorry that I've had to change the rating to Mature. I'm sure a few people are upset about that and I've probably lost a few people. I apologize!

**~BIG ANNOUNCEMENT**: I will be wrapping this story up in a few chapters! There will be quite a few time skips, so be prepared for that. I'll be ending it in a non-mature and a very sweet way! HOWEVER! I already have my next story planned out! :D It'll also be a BajanCanadianxOC story. It is a complete ORIGINAL story concept, due to the fact that I dreamed about it xD I'll have the teaser-summary next chapter, probably. I hope you all will enjoy it as much as you have this story!

CanIHasDeadlox: Happy super late birthday? xD? And that pun! Badum tsss! xD!

Bella2949: Maybe she wanted Mitch to see? ;D Haha, I dunno.. ..

IceAurora: I'm pretty hesitant about sharing my opinions. I'm a very very shy person (Unless I'm on the internet) and whenever I share an opinion, I got bullied. I'm a junior and I still get bullied -w-;; I'm apoligize about that xD The next story will NOT be mature. It may have a few hints, but nothing to where I'd have to change it. You're that young?! Holy crap! I always thought you were my age! You talk very in a very mature manner, so I had no clue! Just be careful with that, though. I'm not saying it's bad- it's a wonderful thing- but I've had a few people think I was like 19 and yeah... Pretty awkward. Disney? I LOVE DISNEY. I am a complete Diney movie FANATIC. (Even if I am 16) My favorite movie would have to be Frozen. I am absolutely in LOVE with that movie. I'm constantly singing 'Let it Go' from that movie xD. And maaaaaybehhhh :D


	25. Last story update!

Hey guys! Slushy here. Gonna do a quick update and re-highlight the points I made the other day, along with a few even MORE IMPORTANT notices about my next story!

Right now I'm a little past a total of 2,500 views for A New Start! I"M SO HAPPY! You guys are the absolute freaking best. Every view, favorite, follow and review I get just makes me giggle and smile like a little girl. I offer the strongest six words I have:

Thank you all so very much! 3

I have to owe a ton of thanks to mainly IceAurora, who has been with me since chapter four, and Bella2949 who has been with me since chapter six. They've given me so much support and entertained me with questions and small talk. Of course, all of my other reviewers are the bomb! Especially those who have been reviewing recently and making me laugh. I sincerely hope you'll all stay with me as I become a better writer and explore different things. I couldn't have done any of this without my viewers.

However, I am very sad to say, A New Start will be coming to an END here soon. I'm not gonna give a estimate of chapters. I don't want people anticipating and stuff, I just want everyone to see the end when it's there. I know I have a few people who do not like the Mature rating and what's going on now, but I can safely say THERE WILL ONLY BE ONE MORE MATURE SCENE. I'll be doing a few time skips here and there, but the end of the story will be completely TEEN SAFE. It'll be sweet and nice, not sexy or anything. I have the perfect end in my head right now.

**_BIG IMPORTANT NEWS HEY!_**

After I finish A New Start, I will be starting a new story! It'll be called The Unbreakable Bond. It will be a BajanCanadianxOC story!

I got the inspiration for this story from my own personal dream about a year ago. It was me and my boyfriend, but I've decided to do it with Mitch instead. And my girl OC. I will give you guys a sneak peek at the summary of the story, though! Here it is!

"Ali and Mitch have been dating for three years now and cannot be any happier. The perfect love story any one could imagine. But how strong can love get without being destructive? When earthquakes, tsunamis, tornadoes, and hurricanes begin destroying the world the angels know something must be done to save Earth. Is their love strong enough to find each other again? Or will they be forever separated by the cruel hand of fate?"

WOOHOO, HOT AND SPICY. I am seriously looking forward to writing this story. Like crazy excited. I do need your help though!

I WILL BE TAKING OC SUBMISSIONS FOR ONE FEMALE CHARACTER.

The main four characters will be Mitch and Ali, who are lovers. Jerome who is Mitch's best friend (Of course! MEROME FOR DAYS!) and the OC i pick to be Ali's best friend. I WILL BE VERY PICKY ABOUT THESE SUBMISSIONS. The best friends play a very very very big part in this story.

If you would like to submit an OC, please, please, please, fill out this form. I WILL NOT CONSIDER YOUR OC IF YOU DO NOT FILL THIS OUT!

Name:

Gender: (Must be a female.)

Age:

Looks:

Personality:

Any other additional information:

I will not be using a specific outfit for an OC, unfortunately. If you give me your OC to use I would really prefer to have creative use of the clothes.

Thank you all so much, once again. I will do my best to release another chapter sometime soon and to reply to all my reviews. See you all soon! Stay Slushy! :D 3 3 3


	26. Chapter 23

Hey guys! Slushy here. I'M BACK! YEAH. CHAPTER TIME! I've been like ridiculously sick, per usual. Puking, fever, weakness, the works. So not fun. I'm on bed rest atm, but I actually feel a little better so I'm gonna try and push out a chapter. Remeber guys, I'll be ending this soon! I sorry!

* * *

**Lyn POV**

Oh, god. What do I say? What do I do? Do I act like nothing happened? Or confront him? I don't wanna ruin anything, 'cause I mean tomorrow is our anniversary! Oh lord, I'm so nervous. I tuned out my thoughts and focused on the sound of my feet hitting the floor as I walked to the living room. I guess I'll play the jokeing card. Like it doesn't bother me and joke about that. Is that a good idea? I think it is. I'll go with that. I hate when I ramble.

I entered the war-zone known as the living room and my eyes swept through the huge mess that the boys made with their nerf war. I rolled my eyes, laughing quietly at the thought of them running around like little kids. They may look mature, but they're still ten years old on the inside. Mitch sat on the couch, staring intently down at the floor as if it held every answer to the universe. I slowly walked up behind him, careful to not make a noise. He didn't even twitch! I snickered inwardly and slowly lifted my hands over his shoulders.

"MITCH!" I screamed, grabbing his shoulders. He shot out of his seat, launching a good foot up in the air, and landed sprawled on the floor. "OH MY GOD." He yelled, clutching at his chest. "I swear I think you almost killed me. My poor heart can't take that." He joked. Oh, so his heart can't take that, but it can take my naked chest? Okay. I laughed and climbed over the back of the couch, plopping into the seat. "Your heart can't take that?" I whispered mischeveously. Don't back down Lyn. You can do this.

"Can your heart take this?" I ran my hands down my sides, grinning as his eyes widened. I felt sexy knowing I had an effect like this on the man I loved. It was great. I slid my hands under my shirt and slowly began to lift it, my eyes watching Mitch. He sat in shock, watching my hands trail over my body. He shook his head harshly and locked his eyes to mine. "Stop, L." he commanded. I froze, my hands still on my stomach with my shirt hitched up around my chest. Did he not want this? Does.. does he not want me?

"No! L, it isn't like that." He whispered as he took in my shocked ezpression and my eyes that were filling with tears. He scooted over to me on his knees and grabbed my hands, letting my shirt drop. "I love you and I think you are absolutely gorgeous. You're everything I want. I want it right now, actually. I just won't take it." He explained, rubbing soothing circles onto the back of my hand. "I want everything to be perfect when that happens. Me and you, absolutely in love with nothing wrong. Just wait. I want you to remember it forever."

I leaned down and pressed my lips to Mitch's. This man was perfect. I'll love him for an eternity. I can't wait until the day we begin our life together.

* * *

Woo! Almost adult, but it ended up sweet! Yay! I like sweet. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I'm able, everyone. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be released. Slushy out! xD

Thank you to anyone that has given me an OC submission! I'm still accepting them until the story comes to an end. If you'd like to enter an OC, please refer to the last update chapter! Thank you tons c:

CanIHasDeadlox: Thank you! I'm glad you enoy it. Hopefully you'll like my next story too c:

IceAurora: Strange is good xD! Very good! I've heard of both of those games, but never played. I'm a game-deprived child xD Haha. I hope you like my next story. I'm kinda nervous xD

Crazy4AMBG: Mmmhrrrm. Get 'em! xD

Bella2949: I think they need the talk. -nods head- They're just normal adults xD

Guest: Sorry about that! I had a few very important things to say. And then I got sick .!


	27. Chapter 24

Hey guys! Slushy here. Two chapters in one day! I'm making up all my absences xD! And here's the first time skip. I'll be doing more of these, too. xD

* * *

**_TIME SKIP TWO YEARS._**

**Lyn POV**

It's been one and a half years since Mitch made me the promise. Today is our two year anniversary and right now I'm sitting in a chair in Mitch's house. Blindfolded. Ugh. Nothing bad is happening of course! Im sitting in the living room with all the guys so nothing will happen. I can hear them giggling like little girls, but I have no idea whats going on.

But, in these two years my relationship with Mitch and the guys has grown huge. Me and Adam are like two peas in a pod! He's like a brother to me and we play pranks together all the time. Jerome and Jason are my absolute best friends and we're always goofing off, playing nerf wars and hide and seek. We're like a family now and I wouldn't give it up for the world.

About three months ago, we all moved to an actual house. It's crazy big! We have lots of room and we make sure to use it all in crazy ways. Mitch and I share a room now and as a joke the others left the room next door empty saying that 'we'll need it for the baby lynjas'. Lynja was the the name the fans gave us when we announced our dating for our one year anniversary. We've moved farther along in our relationship, but we're still waiting for the perfect time.

As I come out of my trip down memory lane, I realize the living room is completely silent. Where'd they all go? I groped around the seat I was in, but I didn't feel anything but the soft leather of the chair. "Mitchy?" I called, using my nickname for him. "Baby, where are you?" I swiveled my head to try and hear for anything, but I could only hear my heartbeat. I felt hands glide down my shoulders to my elbows and I froze.

"I'm here, L. Sorry 'bout that." Mitch spoke, rubbing my arms. "I walked the guys to the door. They're going clubbing for the night." The guys are gone? There is no way this is a coincidence. Is tonight the night? Now I'm crazy nervous. Wonderful. Mitch grabbed my hand and tugged me gently to get me standing. He led me quietly by the hand and I didn't know where we were going, but I didn't worry. I heard a door open and as we walked inside, the smell of my perfume and Mitch's cologne hit my nose and I knew where we were.

"Take off your blindfold, L." Mitch whispered. I did as he asked, but kept my eyes closed. As the blindfold fell to the floor I looked down and my knees almost gave out. A strangled gasp escaped my mouth and I slapped a hand over it. Mitch was in front of me on one knee. "M-Mitch?" I gasped, trying to hold back my tears.

"Lynette Madison Rogers, I know we haven't known each other very long, but I love you with everything I have. Since the day I first met you, I knew there was something special about you. You've made me so happy and I want to spend the rest of my life waking up beside you. You're absolutely amazing, beautiful, funny, and you make me laugh and know me better than I know myself. Please, would you marry me?" He stared up into my eyes and I just couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Oh, Mitch! Yes. Yes! I will!" I gasped with tears streaming down my face. He stood slowly and opened a box with the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. It was a platinum ring with small diamonds swirling around the top of the band, with a slightly bigger diamond in the middle. As I fanned my face and jiggled around, Mitch lifted my left hand to slid the ring onto my finger. His eyes lifted to meet mine and there was a twinkle. As I looked at him he broke into a huge grin and grabbed me around the waist, spinning me around.

"She said yes! Yeah!" Mitch chanted, holding me in the air. I giggled and kicked my feet. "Let me down, Mitchy!" I gasped, trying to get a deep breath. He stopped and looked at me, a sly smile spreading across his face. What was he planning? He walked me over to the bed and lightly tossed me onto the matress. I laughed and watched as he crawled up between my legs. "I love you, L. Today is perfect and you know what that means." He whispered seductively. I nodded and laid back, pulling my hair out of the way. Mitch hovered above me, resting on his forearms that rested on each side of my head. As he leaned down, I closed my eyes and smiled.

Our life together had just begun.

* * *

YAY SWEET CHAPTER! It almost got mature but it didn't xD The next chapter will be mature though. -wink wink- xD

IceAurora: Ty? :o I only used Jason, Jerome, Adam and Lyn. And their families and stuff :o Thank you! That made me smile xD And I haven't done anything with their channels 'cause I feel weird when I try and write with that stuff xD I feel silly and I end up getting all giggly and can't continue .! The stars are the limit! :D

CanIHasDeadlox: I have a horribly dirty mind as well. Dirty minds are the best! Life isn't fun without them xD

Bella2949: Don't read my mind! xD


	28. Chapter 25

Hey guys! Slushy here with a new chapter. I have like an automatic intro now and I LOVE IT. YAY. Anywho, THIS CHAPTER WILL BE MATURE. Read at your own risk! It won't be a ton of it, of course, but still. Mature. This may be a little short, though D:

* * *

**Lyn POV**

Mitch lowered his face to mine and our lips touched. It was just a feather of a touch, but it felt like fireworks were being shot off inside me. This man makes me have butterflies and sets my blood on fire. He pulled back and I opened my eyes to see him watching me, his eyes burning like fire. "I love you, L." He whispered, searching my face as if he was engraving it into his memory. I pulled him down, making his full weight fall on me, and squished him into a tight hug.

"Oh, Mitch, I love you too. So much." I whispered into his ear. I didn't mean it to be sensual, but I felt him stiffen as he sucked in a gasp of air. Mitch turned his head and re-connected our lips, with lust filled heat. Oh. My. Goodness. I was still trapped under his body, but I wiggled my hands from around his waist to twist them around his neck. I kissed him back hungrily and fisted one hands into his hair, letting my other one rake the fingernails down his back lightly. He moaned quietly into my mouth and deepend the kiss even more.

I nipped gently at his lower lip, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and I slipped my tongue inside and they danced together like they were dancing the tango. He ran his hands down my waist, reaching the back of my knee, and lifted my leg up and wrapped it around his waist. I gasped as I felt our bodies connect even more and a slight poke. Oh, my. Was he that excited? I shivered in excitement and ran my hands under hit shirt, lifting it higher and higher, until I was tugging it off. Mitch tugged at mine as I pulled his off and I happily obliged.

We exchanged kisses and feather light touches and quiet moans until we were both completely undressed. We were wrapped around each other like a pretzel, and I thought my body might catch on fire with how hot I felt. I am so in love with Mitch, I feel like I could rule the world right now. "Are you ready?" Mitch asked in between kisses. "Let me know if it hurts too bad, okay? I'll stop." I nodded in agreement and ran my hands up and down his bare back, enjoying the soft silky feel of his skin and the lean muscles that hid under his skin.

He slowly sunk into me and I gasped at the alien feeling. He froze, unsure if he should continue. I nodded and he went forward until I felt a sharp pain resonate in my stomach. Tears sprung into my eyes and I thought I was going to bust out crying. It hurt so bad. No one ever told me it was going to hurt that bad! "Wait, please... Don't move yet, Mitchy.." I gasped, trying to relax and get used to the feeling of him inside me. After a minute I felt better and nodded at him to continue. He rocked his hips and I just lost myself in the feeling. Oh, Mitch.

**(TIME SKIP 'CAUSE I CAN'T WRITE ANYMORE.)**

Mitch held me to his chest, stroking soothing circles on my back. I nuzzled closer and breathed in deeper, smelling Mitch's spicy smell. He smelt of like, leather and pepper. It was intoxicating. We sat there whispering back and forth, talking about us, how we would do the wedding, and mainly children. We agreed on the children part, and that we both wanted around three. I wanted girls and he wanted boys. Of course. We laid there for hours, until around three in the morning the front door busted open and we heard stumbling footsteps and yelling.

**INSIDE THE LIVING ROOM**

"Oh, man! That was great! I just hope Mitch and Lyn got it aaaawn!" Jerome slurred and fell to the floor.

* * *

Oh, man. It took so long to write this chapter. I kept having to stop and fan my face a lot of times. I couldn't stop giggling. It was crazy. There will be one more chapter! The next chapter is the end of A New Start. (NOOOOOOO) xD

CanIHasDeadlox: Is it like an actual video? :o I'd love to watch it! I love videos where the guys are proposing and stuff. It makes me start to cry xD

Crazy4AMBG: No waiting, I promise! And sorry to hear that you're sick D:

IceAurora: Time skips are the bee's knees. xD And naw, they're not in school anymore. I wrote this magining it as their senior year, actually. I don't think I mentioned that . Thank you! And who says it's over? xD Still got another chapter after this one ;)


	29. Chapter 26

Hey guys! Slushy here and oh no, it's the final chapterrrr :'( I've had a great run with this story though :) You guys are all the best and I couldn't have done this without every single person who has read this. I hope to expand even more with my next story c: Enjoy the final chapter of A New Start!

* * *

**TIME SKIP 4 1/2 YEARS**

**Lyn POV**

"Mommy! Brian is crying. Mommy!" I heard my daughter, Lydia, call out from the main room. Lydia is almost five years old and she'll start school this year. Brian had just turned two, but he was like his father and very slow on maturing. I'm pregnant with our third child already. We don't know the gender yet and we won't know until the baby is born. Mitch and I decided to let it be a surprise. I mean, we kept all of Lydia and Brian's old baby clothes so a wardrobe isn't a problem.

"Coming, sweetie! Let me finish getting some cereal for you." I called back. I know, I know, I'm a crazy mother for leaving her kids alone, right? I'd think the same thing, but Lydia is.. sensible. Like me, I suppose. She's very smart and knows what she can and can't do. I walked back in to our living room and spotted Lydia watching over Brian, who was holding a broken toy axe and crying hysterically. The axe was Jerome's gift to him in hopes he'll become 'a fellow bac!'. So not happening. The four of us- well ten now- still live together. Adam had found himself a wife as well, and Jerome and Jason we're almost there.

When people came over, it was just hilarous to see their reactions. They usually thought we we're like a big orgy-tastic family. Of course, thats not the case case! We all live together as huge family. Jerome's girlfriend, Jennifer, and I stay home everyday doing household task and caring for my children, while everyone else works. And when I say work, I mean goofing off at Machinima and playing video games. Lydia and Brian refer to everyone as an aunt or uncle so we really are just a big family. Sometimes I forget that we aren't.

As I sat there looking at Brian's broken toy, I heard the front door open and a stream of voices echo through the quiet house. "Honey, I'm home!" Mitch called, entering the living room. Lydia jumped to her feet with a huge smile on her face. "Daddy! You're hooooome!" She squealed, running into Mitch's open arms. I scooped Brian up into my own arms and made my way over to Mitch, who was tickling Lydia and swinging her around playfully. "Hi, Mitchy." I said softly, planting a light kiss on his lips. "I'll go start dinner, okay? Come see me soon." I bumped him playfully with my hip as I passed and he chuckled. "Okay, you wench. Go make me some grub!" He laughed.

I shook my head and passed him, entering the kitchen where the other boys stood searching through the cabinets and fridge. "Jerome, Jason and Adam! Welcome home, of course. But, out! Out! I'm starting dinner now." I laughed, passing Brian to Adam. Jerome and Jason cackled and dashed out of the room and Adam plopped a kiss to the top of my head. "Thanks, L. Better have lots of butter!" He joked, bouncing Brian on his hip. Adam and I are closer than anyone in this house aside from our own relationships. We confide in each other and it's almost like we grew up together really.

As I cooked dinner, I felt hands slip around my waist and I leaned back into Mitch's body. "Hey, you. I missed you." He whispered into my ear, dropping feather light kisses on my neck. "I missed you too. Bad. How was work?" I whispered back. Mitch grunted and hugged me tighter, nuzzling into my neck. Mitch hated leaving me alone at home with Lydia and Brian, especially since I was pregnant. It was always a pan to get him to leave in the mornings, but it was really sweet that he cared so much, even after all these years. It made butterflies flutter in my stomach.

After dinner, Jason and Jerome cleared the dishes and everyone made their way to the huge table in the other room. Today was Friday, so it was game night. We all gathered and played random board games of card games. "Lyn, you and Mitch get your butts in here!" Adam called, from inside the room. I went to walk inside, but Mitch grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close to him. "I love you, L. I love our life together. For eternity and infinity, okay?" He murmured, rubbing his nose to mine. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder, smiling.

Our life together was perfect and I wouldn't change one single thing. I loved everything about us and our 'family'. For eternity and infinity, my dear Mitch.

* * *

Awh god, you guys. I almost cried. This really tugged on my heart. I'm a sucker for sweet stuff like this. I hope everyone enjoyed the final chapter of A New Start! The new story will start soon. Bye, everyone for now!

**Remember!:** If you want to submit a female OC for my next story, please do! There is a template for what 'm looking for in my last update chapter. Please submit one! I'd be very grateful if you did!

IceAurora: That's totally fine. I'm not going to be mad, if you don't want to read mature stories, it's your choice :o. I'm not gonna be like 'No! Go back and read it!' xD! I have read Ender's Game! I read it about five years ago. It's a mind blowing book and the movie does it no justice. The movie makes me so upset. And Speaker for the Dead and the other book didn't stand up to it, either. Sadly :( I didn't plan on them being in college, actually. I planned on kepping them in the youtube stuff, which I did xD.

Crazy4AMBG: They did do that there then. xD!


End file.
